DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND…
by Clarica
Summary: Clark has his girlfriend… the girl next door he wanted from the beginning of his time in Smallville… but after he has got the unexpected and tempting vision of Lois' lap dance at the 'Windgate', something starts cracking up inside him…maybe what he really desires is a totally different kind of girl…'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me'…full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1- The flag bikini

TITLE: ' DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND…'

SUBTITLE: ' When a song says exactly what you have in mind…'

SUMMARY:

Clark has his petite, exotic and delicate girlfriend… the girl next door he wanted from the beginning of his time in Smallville… but after he has got the unexpected and tempting vision of Lois' lap dance at the 'Windgate', something starts cracking up inside him…maybe what he really desires is a totally different kind of girl…'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me'… What do you think about when you occasionally hear that song Clark?...And Lois? What kind of thoughts does cross her mind about that song too, after her performance in that infamous nightclub? You know people sometimes have dreams in the night…some intense, vivid dreams…you can't control those dreams but, often, they tell the truth about what you really feel and want…

This is my Smallville-off-screen-after-episode version about what happened at the end of 'Exposed' SV S5 and a sort of sequel of my ' IS CHEMISTRY MORE...'. Always a trademark Clois stuff.

AUTHOR: Clarica

PAIRING: Clark Kent/Lois Lane

RATING: 'M' this fiction has allusive and explicit sexual content

DEDICATION:

_I'd like to leave this Clois story to everyone has read, reviewed and/or added to their favorites my other two fictions…It's truly heartwarming and encouraging for me…_

_A special thanks to one of my favorite Clois writers 'duchess66' for everything she wrote to me_

_and a special mention always for my first Clois friend Ericaclois… your words on my fics are such an inspiration Sonia! _

_**A.N.**_

_**I'm addicted to SV Clois … they are my all and only perfect love couple…My Beautiful Disgrace… the reason I've started to write here… I consider myself a beginner in this art of writing fanfics so my goal, at the moment, is to fulfill my need of some Off-screen Smallville scenes or moments into the seasons and between the episodes to create a more solid and deeper ground for the relationship that was The One in Clark's life… with Lois… The Love of his life… that was so totally unexpected and completely different from everything he thought was right for him… (just to mention, his childish infatuation for that first girl… very, very too much stressed out in the Show by the way)… so here, I would like to lighten that 'obsession' and, instead, to express better the feelings blooming gradually inside Clark and Lois despite their loud external denial.**_

_**The reason: the first inspiration about this fic came from the beautiful Clois stories I've read here about that famous Lois' lap dance and how it affected the thoughts and the hidden dreams of Clark after the Windgate experience (because, seriously, how could he have been left indifferent by that or look at Lois the same way ever after that?)... I'm just trying to voice those thoughts and hidden desires and give a different possible development to the main events in that period in Clark's life. I'm exploring new paths, people.**_

_**My personal POV.**_

_**I really hope you all like it and review it… thanks. **_

_**Technical note: Do you remember that 'Richie Cunningham' from 'Happy Days' is one of the many names in which Lois calls Clark in Exposed, right? That was so funny… So I used it in this fic along with '007',** **codename for secret agent ****James Bond****,****from the Exposed scene with the helicopter.**_

_**I didn't get the chance to have this chapter edited by a beta reader, so, please, forgive my possible mistakes...**_

_**In this story there are references about my last fic 'IS CHEMISTRY MORE…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the TV Show Smallville.**_

**_I write only for fun and entertainment…I hope._ **

**Chapter 1**

**"The Flag bikini"**

**TIME and PLACE:**

**Smallville season 5, at the Talon, right at the end of episode 6 'Exposed'**

**PROLOGUE**

"About that heavy lifting…" smiled Chloe heading toward the door.

"Hum hum…" was Clark's reply already following her down the long stairs of the Talon's apartment when Lois called him back:

"Clark! Look, I'm not great at this so… just keep your mouth shut and listen up… even I was kicking butt on the helicopter… it was really nice to have a back up and… you didn't have to come after me but you always do, so… I just wanted to say thank you, you're a really good friend…oh and… about the lap dance, if you decide to tell anybody about it… your 'Elmer Fudd' nightlight will make a '**very**' public appearance…"

Clark smirked at her words and turning to the stairs he teased her with a flirtatious gaze on his face

"Aye-aye…sailor!"

Lois chuckled softly as he rushed downstairs to take the last heavy carton from his truck.

"_So 'Richie Cunningham' did notice my little performance on the stage… after all…I guess I felt a sudden presence of Clark Jr when I sat on his lap…_"

In few seconds Clark was back with the last huge box. Chloe was right behind him when he placed it on the table facing the window

"Thank you, Smallville…that should be all. You're very 'handy' when it's requested…" said Lois with a devilish smile stamped on her face

"I'm always 'nice' and 'handy', even with people I can't stand!" was his prompt reply, turning to look at her with a cocky smile

"I see you guys are constantly on friendly terms, are you?" interjected Chloe rolling her eyes

"What can I say…- another sardonic grin appeared on Clark's face - she's always able to bring out the best in me…"

Lois punched his arm playfully as a reply to his words, but she shot him with her eyes

"Changing the subject Lo… - continued Chloe looking wisely at the two of them- now that you're all settled in, I really have to go…".

"Me too, I have…" interrupted Clark but the little blonde ignored him and finished "It's a long drive to go back to Metropolis, you know I have that early morning appointment tomorrow and - she checked her watch - considering now it's a late Sunday afternoon, the traffic will be awful, we can talk later on the phone cus…"

"Okay, thanks guys…- Lois replied - I really wanted to throw you a party here… for my bright new place but, I've only this expired orange juice carton still open from last week - she made a disgusted face sniffing that unpleasant container on the living-room island - so you, missy, have your urgent reporter business in Metropolis to attend to tomorrow and you…- she looked up at him with girlish puppy eyes fluttering her long eyelashes – I'm sure your 'little princess' is waiting for your call… it's how long, two whole days without seeing her? How can you resist? – She smiled at his annoyed expression, addressing her eyes towards Chloe – …bye guys…"

Lois pushed gently but firmly the two of them out of the door and closed it just before their stunned faces.

**xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx**

Clark was in his red truck, driving home from the Talon. He had just left Lois' apartment. What a hell of a weekend he had lived!

His first time in a nightclub, not that he planned to repeat that experience anytime soon, anyway. It was so embarrassing for him… all those girls stripping… the image of Lois taking off her white sailor shirt popped up in his mind _\- Her breasts in that US flag top bikini were so perfect…_\- he sighed inwardly - _Clark!-_ he reproach_ \- What?! I didn't recognize her at first…I mean…there was something familiar…- _and then, he had rescued her from that vicious, dangerous man just in time… thankfully everything had gone right. Now she was safe and brassy as always. He smiled…this aspect about her didn't bother him anymore…well, not anytime at least. It was one of her odd qualities…and, at the end of all that crazy weekend, there was her moving to the Talon's 'sublet', as Lois had called it earlier…helping her with all those boxes, he had finally his bedroom back, without all her training stuff she had spread all over his own place. Other girls fill their room with a lot of pink, purple, dolls, bunny puppets, posters of singers or movie stars…like his sweet Lana, just to mention… but not her, not Lois Lane. She had to be different…even, Clark couldn't say why, but he didn't like to see Lois going away from the farm…from him.

_"__She's my friend… that's why I'm a little worried about her… living on her own, alone… she's a magnet for trouble… I know she's a tough girl but, still…ok, Clark _\- he shook his head -_ time to think about someone else…someone who really needs to be protected…I don't know…maybe my girlfriend?..." _

He really wanted to call Lana first thing at home. Once again, Lois had hit the target right earlier, Clark missed her and, to tell the truth, there's more than that…in some way…he didn't know how but the real reason he wanted to call her was because he felt guilty _\- Why am I feeling this way? I didn't do anything wrong…ok, yes…maybe there was a part of me that was attracted to what I've seen in that nightclub. What do you expect from me? I'm a young man…It might happen I'm an alien from another planet but, I'm still a male one! It's difficult not to react when a hot girl, you have just watched stripping off her 'insanely' tight clothes in front of you, unexpectedly sat on your lap…It was just that…a moment of lust…displaying all her 'gifts' under my face like that… Lois has an __**extremely**__ sensual body...that's all… _\- He was losing the train of his thoughts there…

Clark turned the radio on hoping to enjoy some relaxing music or some silly talking on his way home, just to forget about everything that had happened during the weekend…

"Okay people…this is Jack Vanilli…it's a sunny late Sunday afternoon and you are listening to KASV RADIO ONE: the best tunes in Smallville… and now, I have an unusually spicy song… for everyone of you that needs something more than his pretty little girlfriend… if you know what I mean… "

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)**

As the lyrics of the song started to fill the air, Clark recognized the motive from Lois' lap dance at the Windgate. He slid a bit along his seat grabbing the wheel better with his hands for balance…

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me**

It was like those words were reading him deep inside…_\- Was it so obvious? – _Earlier that morning, at the farm, when Lois had told him she was moving to the Talon's, he suddenly had felt confused and disappointed about that. He didn't know why but 'in the back of his mind' he wished that their relationship could be different in the next future. Her performance on the stage in that nightclub and the adventure they had shared rescuing her and then, capturing that malicious guy had made him see the two of them in a new exciting light. He did 'want it'… he wanted it with her?!… 'Lois should be home with him…' _– Clark don't fool yourself… this can never happen… and you love Lana, remember? She's your lovely girlfriend…besides, Lois would never, even in millions of years, look remotely at you that way…-_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was 'hot' like me**

_"__Okay…Lana is my little, exotic and delicate flower… But Lois…Well…Lois has the erotic body of a woman… Actually she's the epitome of all women! Her body in that US flag costume makes me think about very, __**very**__ dirty things…-_ There had been a moment when she was moving her perfect figure along that silver pole… right there… he had forgotten about everything… his eyes had widened at the beautiful sight of her and he had just wanted, desperately, to press his steely hard frame against her curvy and almost naked body to feel how it was like. Yes, it was in the hidden part of him, but sometime it peeped out no matter what. He sensed the heat filling his eyes…_\- Okay Clark, you have to control it… This isn't good man, you're not fourteen anymore! - _he blinked twice and it was gone.

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha **

Certainly, this part of the song described Lois in a perfect way. With her behavior, her 'attitude'…She was a freak, raw and fun but in an unexpected, peculiar way, not predictable at all…In a way that always stunned, annoyed but captured Clark. He remembered one time above the others… That afternoon, last year, when he volunteered for the dunk booth, despite their pointed bantering before her shot, Lois had centered the target perfectly and then, approaching him with her gorgeous, addictive smile she had ruffled his hair in that disgraceful way. He still felt an intense tingle reviving how her confident fingers had made their way through his wet locks… It felt so natural, so spontaneous…And he had simply smiled at her in return – A broad, boyish, contagious smile, actually. It never ended to surprise Clark how Lois could be so unpredictable and full of sarcasm but in a smart, witty way. They had got many good laughs at the farm during that past year… And other times, more recently, he had looked at her, just at one simple movement of her body or a glance at her hypnotic eyes and, suddenly, she appeared so damn sexy…And there was more… he was able to be himself with her. This was a real surprising gift, considering she doesn't know anything about his origins or his abilities. He felt 'normal' with her. His girlfriend, on the other hand – Clark could never be completely confortable around Lana. There were always her big, dark eyes investigating and wanting to know everything about him, always demanding. He struggled hard to remember the last time they had enjoyed a real fun time together. There was a constant heaviness between them along with those secretive ways_…- Okay Clark, maybe this is just the way it has to be…I've always wonted Lana from the first time I saw her: she's my tender love. Now I'm with her and it's more than enough for me. My dream has just started to become true. Naturally we have our issues, for example to figure out how I can have sex with her again but with my powers restored… and I'm sure we'll have our funny times in the future…-_ He firmly wanted to believe that.

**Meanwhile in her own new apartment…**

Lois sighed deeply as she glanced around at all the huge boxes she had to face to give her own touch at her new place…_\- like I've never done it before…- _How many times had she moved from one place to another in the past years…but those times were different… Now she finally was living by herself…independent 100%...that felt like a true good choice. She had her own home and a job to sustain her. It wasn't the dream of her existence but, it was a start, for sure, to figure out what she really wanted to do with her life and all considered, living with the Kents wasn't an option anymore… Clark's parents were so kind and generous but after what had happened more than a week ago between 'Skipper' and 'the tough girl' in his loft during that starry night, moving away from the farm seemed the only right thing to do. – S_eriously Lois, Richie Cunningham has 'Lana Lang' label all over him...And you don't want, under any circumstance, to get stuck in the middle of their endless 'soap-opera'…I can't get over the fact that I've lost my mind that night in a way that had never happened to me before with a guy…and with Smallville?! Top of the oddness...Okay, looking at the thing strictly from an objective point… it was physical…his body has its reasons…I've seen the whole package, Hello?! And I'm a girl after all… Actually, when I sat on his lap at the Windgate, I know exactly what I felt…I sensed Clark Jr welcoming me…-_ a grin of satisfaction on her face – _okay, don't flutter yourself Lois, in that nightclub, it was the situation that would have driven every red blood male in there to react that way…and 'the farm boy' isn't an exception. Anyway, it's best for me to put a fair distance between '007' and 'Sailor girl'… - _She shacked herself to come back to reality and moved near the counter where a tiny silver radio was placed, she switched it on and sat on the floor to start opening the hugest box deposited there… some good songs would have helped her unpacking her things.

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home**

– Oh Come on! Are you kidding me?...- she turned around to face the radio - This song, really? These precise words, right now, sum up exactly my thoughts…-

**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share **

\- Okay, here's the deal buddy…- Lois told the radio - there's no way, in the entire living world, that I'll ever share something or, in this case, someone with 'little miss perfection'…so 'Let's keep it friendly' is what I'm gonna do, Skippy…I know 'I have to play fair…'-

**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man **

_\- Well… I have to admit it here to myself…when '007' opened the door of the helicopter, there was a part of me that would have jumped on him right there…he was so damn sexy in that suit…aqua-green eyes and black outfit, seriously, it's a perfect match…so I have to give Lana credit about that…she surely know how to choose her boyfriends…-_

**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your secret is safe with me**

_-Yeah, right my 'friend'… 'maybe next lifetime'…in an alternative universe where there isn't a little, delicate damsel to protect because, let's face it, in this one, there will be always a Clark Kent bumbling around a Lana Lang…it's in the script…from the beginning…so don't worry '007'… your secret attraction for 'Sailor girl' won't ever come out from me…-_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha baby don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha **

_\- And here's the big scoop buddy… I really don't know what you see in your petit girlfriend… Apart from her studied appearance …Frankly I don't wanna know it…But this part of the song says exactly what you could have with me, farm boy…_\- Lois smiled at that thought –_ Okay Lois, time to get back in the real world…-_

She lifted from the floor covered with dust and looked at all the objects she had carefully removed from their containers _– well done girl…I think you've worked enough for today…now you need a break…-_ pulling off her dirty cherry shirt that fell silently on the floor Lois headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower…

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

The Kent house was quiet when Clark entered the front door, maybe his mother was in the laundry room picking up some clothes from the wash machine and his father was still working in the barn…good… so Clark didn't have to face them about how Lois was adjusting in her new place…it would have been a good conversation for dinner…actually, Clark knew his parents wouldn't have dropped the Lois subject…they were so fond of her…they never failed to make some witty remarks about the brightness of her strong character…sometime, he wished they had the same affection for his girlfriend…sure, they loved Lana too, but it was different…like the two girls were different…one was the blinding light of the sun, even too bold and confident sometimes and the other hid her growing duplicity like the deep dark of the night…

He quickly reached his bedroom, closed the door behind him and looked around… it was like a hurricane had just left that room, Clark sighed recalling what Lois had told him when he had made his offer to stay at the farm the first time, more than a year ago…

" … You should know, I don't pay attention to curfews and I **never** make my bed…"

She had kept her word for sure. Clark shook his head smiling, with his super speed he tidied everything up in few seconds and started to undress. He wanted to take a shower and then he could call his Lana.

He stepped inside the bathroom and in few seconds he went out with a red towel around his waist, completely wet, looking for some clean clothes in his bedroom but, when he opened the top drawer of his closet, he noted something sparkling in the bottom of it… Under a pile of his boxers there was an item that didn't belong to him… It was the tiny red and blue US flag costume that Lois had worn at the 'Windgate'. She had surely forgotten it in there from the night before… He panicked. What if Lana would have found it the next day or later, in his place…Okay, Lana wasn't one of those girlfriends that let slide her hands through his personal things, but he couldn't risk anything of the sort happening. Clark would have had to give her too much explanations and he didn't want to mention anything about his experience with Lois and Chloe in that nightclub, though Lois herself earlier, had made that perfectly clear. He was certain the two cousins shared their honor code and they would have never told Lana anything about Lois' lap dance, so he was safe on that side. All he had to do was returning the 'inappropriate' item to her owner as soon as possible. He picked the flag bikini up and tossed it into a white plastic bag he found on his desk, then he chose a pair of navy blue boxers, a blue shirt and a pair of jeans to match, put them on and rushed downstairs with the little bag in his hands.

As he grabbed the front door handle, his mother called him from the kitchen.

\- Hey sweetheart, you're home…I thought I heard you upstairs in the bathroom…Dinner is almost ready and your father is coming in any minute…-

As she realized he was opening the door, a frown crossed her forehead and she added

\- Where are you going? Is everything okay? –

Clark smiled softly at her – Yeah mom…Everything is fine…I just…I have to go back to Lois's…She left something in my bedroom and I guess it's best I'll get it back to her…You know, She might need it…-

\- Okay honey…But I hope that won't take too long… Your dad and I don't like to wait for dinner, you should know that by now… - An indulgent smile was on her face.

\- Don't worry mom…I'll run there and I'll be back in a flash…- he winked at her and super speeded out of the house.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

Clark stopped right around the dark corner of the Talon building. He realized he hadn't called Lois to let her know about his unannounced visit. Maybe it was best this way. Otherwise, she would have found endless excuses for not seeing him… They didn't talk much, alone, after the 'awkward' moment the two of them had shared in his loft almost two weeks ago. He really didn't know how something like that could have ever happened between them…He'd never felt that kind of 'primordial' attraction before… For anyone…Even for his beautiful Lana…And God and everyone knew how he felt about her…Anyway, this visit could be a good opportunity to clear the air and assure Lois that nothing like that would have ever happened, again, in the future…

He took a deep breath in and, as he started to climb the stairs to the apartment, he heard the loud sound of 'Is this love', an old success by Whitesnake, the famous eighties rock band Lois was obsessed with and he could clearly distinguish her voice singing over the lyrics. That was typical of her. He knocked on the door several times before the music stopped abruptly and she finally opened the door

\- Smallville! – a genuine surprise was designed on her face - What are you doing here? –

Clark didn't imagine staring at what was displayed in front of him. Lois was barefoot, her toenails were painted in a bright red color and she was wearing a pair of 'outrageously' short and shabby blue jeans that barely covered her crotch and showed off her long and perfectly shaped legs, but his attention was captured by her tight, filmy, white T-shirt that left nothing to his imagination. He could actually notice she didn't wear any bra so her full, drop-dead perfect globes were practically unveiled for his visual pleasure _– Wow! Now I know it's real –Lois has the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen… - _He swallowed, taking that mental note, unable to form a proper sentence, he started babbling.

\- …I… Lois…What?... –

As she realized where his eyes were focused on, she immediately covered her chest with her left arm rolling her eyes.

\- Com on in Clark, and wait here just a sec…I didn't expect to see anyone… I guessed…I could use a little more privacy here, in my new place, but, whatever…- she disappeared in her bedroom to return minutes later wearing a oversized red shirt.

\- So, why are you here? …Again…- she added with a fake annoyed expression on her face.

\- Well, Lois, I've just found this – he picked up the sparkling US flag bikini from the little plastic bag he was holding - It was in the top drawer of my closet…- a cocky smile curved his lips - and I think it belongs to you, if I remember correctly… – now he was looking at the costume with a false skeptical expression.

\- Oh, that…I've completely forgot about 'that'… Thanks, Clark…- she felt a little uncomfortable – I guess I can keep it as a souvenir for my first 'under cover mission'…-

\- Yeah – he chuckled -…it was too risky though… Anyway, I think it's best for everyone that this 'thing' stays here, instead of my bedroom, where 'my girlfriend' could accidentally find it…You know…She could misunderstand and I don't…-

Lois rolled her eyes interrupting him – I haven't left it in your closet intentionally, Skippy! I've just forgotten about it, besides, what's the big deal? Now it's here, you're safe Smallville…Happy? –

\- Very… - Clark smiled but his expression became quickly serious – Listen, Lois…there's another reason for my visit here… -

\- Here we go, I knew this wasn't the end of it…-

He forced himself to calm down a little. Her attitude, right now, was what irritated him the most.

\- Look, Lois…- He sighed, Clark was embarrassed, the situation itself was awkward but he wanted to come clear about 'the incident' too, it's how he kept calling what happened that night in his loft - I know you have been avoiding me for almost two weeks at home…- he looked at her with his puppy eyes while she was trying to keep hers away from him - now you have just moved out in here and earlier, this afternoon, with Chloe, we didn't have any chance to bring up the subject but… I think we should talk about what happened that night in my loft …-

\- Ah, Ah! - She raised her hands in front of him – save it Smallville! I really don't wanna hear anything about that night…Let's just leave it as a temporary blackout of our brains, okay?! …Maybe I was thinking about AC, you know…- she lied, what occurred that night in the barn had nothing to do with AC but everything to do with them, Clark and Lois, and what they felt in the deep inside of themselves.

\- I really missed him…- She looked up at Clark to seem more convincing - And there was that beautiful starry sky, a full moon, your telescope… And you were just there so…-

\- What?!... Wait a minute - he prevented her. A sudden, erotic memory about Lois and himself, Clark, was displayed in his mind – Are you trying to tell me that…- He swallowed sensing his blood pressure rising - You had been dating the guy for how long? One week? And you allowed him to touch your…- the vivid sensation of his own big hands cupping and squeezing her full, firm breasts spread inside him that precise moment, all his blood rushed south his belt buckle swelling hugely what was there…Clark Jr begged for a little attention. Trying to ignore it, Clark waved emphatically the US flag top costume he was holding in his hand before her stunned face.

\- Smallville! – Lois cried out, grabbing the glittering item from him– What I did or what I didn't do with AC is none of your business, All right?! Besides, who are you huh? Why are you so interested? -

\- I'm not! I…I'm just looking out for you, that's all! I mean… -

\- What do you mean, huh?- She narrowed her eyes fixing them on him - Don't you have a **girlfriend** Clark?!…Remember? Your little, exotic and delicate flower… Why don't you go and have some little more 'practice' with her instead of sticking your nose in my…things? -

The tension between them had reached a sky-high level at that point. They were facing each other – Only few inches separated their heated bodies. Clark was so mad at Lois that he imagined to pin her sexy figure to the near wall and let 'that tough sailor girl' know how hard he was for her. He scanned every little bit of her face resting his gaze on her sensual lips while Lois, driven by the same fervor, tiptoed as much as she could to have a closer visual of his full ones. They stared at each other mouth for a long, suspended moment, both feeling the same unexpected urgency to kiss and touch the other. Clark's subconscious indulged another brief fantasy about kissing her mouth…_ – How would it taste? Do I really want to know that? - _He lowered his head a little more toward her and, at the same time, Lois raised her one toward him. It was a tempting challenge, but, as they sensed what was about to happen, they immediately broke apart, just before their lips could actually touch, and they turned their backs to one another as an automatic reflex.

_\- What's just happened? –_ This was the first thought that crossed both their minds. A palpable awkwardness started to fill the room.

Slowly, they turned around to face each other again, looking everywhere but into one another eyes.

\- Listen, Clark…- Lois was desperately searching for something to say to put an end to that embarrassing situation - you've given my flag costume back, thanks…you can go home now… -

\- Yeah Lois… I should go… My parents are waiting for me… Oh and I have to call Lana… - he added as a justification -… I just… I wanted to say I'm sorry… -

\- Well…you did it so…- She opened the door standing beside it and waiting for him to go.

– Bye, Clark… -

\- …Bye, Lois… -

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**About an hour later at the Kent farm…**

The evening news was still on when the Kents sat on the couch in the living room, after dinner, to watch some TV.

\- So… you're really considering the idea to run in this campaign… - said Martha looking at his husband sitting next to her

\- If that means to give an alternative to Lex Luthor… I think I can consider the idea, yes…- was his calm reply

After Jack Jennings had just officially announced, in a local conference, to pull himself out of the race, Clark and his mother were pretty sure Jonathan would have seriously contemplated that chance. Martha was a little worried about what was coming with it, mostly because of his husband heart condition, but that was his decision to make so she didn't add anything to his comment.

Clark was lost in his own thoughts. He had been silent for the entire dinner, rethinking about everything that happened earlier with Lois._ What's up with her? And me, acting like that? It was weird… _

A vibration from the back pocket of his jeans startled him. He picked up the phone and read the message

" I'm home. Chloe is out with some new DP intern coworkers. You can call me now. I love you. Lana"

\- Hey guys…- started Clark as he was emerging from a hypnotic session – It was Lana… She's back…- a bumbling smile appeared on his face - Now I can call her so… I'm gonna stay in my bedroom for the night. See you tomorrow then, good night -

\- Good night, honey - replied his mother while his father gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

Martha and Jonathan watched him disappearing on the stairs. They never got used to seeing their son so driven by a girl, even if she was the lovely Lana Lang. He acted like a starving puppy waiting for little attentions whenever he was around her. They cared for Lana and they were glad that Clark got to be with her eventually. At least, he had stopped pining for her, but 'the power' that girl seemed to have on him sometime scared them.

The only times he seemed less lost in Lana's world was when Lois was around…in that occasions he was more relaxed, and in a good lighter mood. She was able to bring out a so confident and witty side of him they never suspected before. He was more focused on his own future, freer to act individually and with a purpose to follow. Those were the reasons they regretted to see Lois leaving the Farm.

**Upstairs, in Clark's bedroom…**

\- Hi Lana…- Clark was sitting on his bed, looking at the black suit pinned on his closet from the night before. He made a mental note to get rid of that too

\- I've missed you so much these two days…- he sighed

\- I've missed you too… - Lana whispered – I love you, Clark -

\- I love you too Lana…- he sweetened his tone

\- What did you do this whole, long weekend? – she enquired

Clark cleared his throat to sound more casual. - Not much has happened…- He wanted to be more honest with her but he also wanted to leave the 'Windgate experience' out of the picture – I had my uncle Jack hanging out in town this weekend – he told her cheerfully - He's a very special person…-

\- Uncle Jack? - Lana demanded, lowering her tone - You never told me you have an uncle. From what side of the family does he come from? –

\- Well, he's not really my uncle. He's one of my father's oldest and dearest friends, Jack Jennings –

The moment Clark mentioned his father's friend name he bit his tongue.

\- The senator? – Lana's radar started to click - The one who's involved in that scandal with that young stripper found dead? I think I heard something on the news earlier -

Now Lana would have probably asked a long list of questions and he had to think fast.

\- Well, it's not like it seems, Lana – he went on – his marriage finished long time ago –

\- According to what I've read in the Planet this morning, he's still married – she pointed out

\- Yeah… well, not every married couple loves and respects each other like my mom and dad – Clark tried to focus the conversation on that topic to avoid any reference to the Windgate – my dad told me Jack married too young. He met his future wife in high school. They were only nineteen when the wedding was celebrated, short after their graduation. The marriage was over practically one year later but, for some reason, they dragged the all thing till today –

There was a long silence that followed his words. Lana was slowly processing that information.

\- Lana? Are you there? – He asked timidly

\- Yes Clark, I'm here… it's just…what you said about him and his wife… it sounds a lot like us right now… not the marriage part but –

\- What? Lana no. Our relationship is on a completely different level! We love each other and we're meant to be Lana! -

He stressed those words out with too much intensity, like he had to convince himself too.

\- However – she insisted - he did have an affair with that stripper… what was her name…Melissa Page? -

\- Yes Lana, but he had nothing to do with her death. He's a respectable man - _Please, don't ask anything else, please_

\- A middle age respectable man that frequents a young stripper met in a nightclub, Clark! – her tone had raised a bit –

\- You know Lana, Lois has moved out from the farm this weekend! – Clark brought in trying to shift her attention on something else – She took the Talon's apartment and I, finally, have my bedroom back, all for myself! You don't know how glad I am for that –

\- And you always change the subject…- he could sense annoyance in her voice - Yes Clark, I heard something from Chloe before - she replied distractingly

\- Well, I'm so tired. I had a really long weekend. This astronomy project I'm working on is really demanding. I have a lot of research to do so… –

\- So, I'll call you tomorrow, Lana and I promise, the next weekend will be only for the two of us… –

\- Okay. Good night Clark –

Clark leaned back on his bed contemplating the ceiling. The physical distance between them didn't help their relationship. He knew it from the start. From the moment Lana decided to enroll at the Metropolis University. And those phone calls with her didn't work so great but at least she would never suspect anything about his adventure in that nightclub or what happened between him and Lois in those last couple of weeks.

_What's really happening with Lois? _He wondered. Since her coming back from Europe things had been more complicated, though Clark couldn't get why. Maybe it was because he had another girl living under the same roof with him now that he was finally dating Lana. A little tension was comprehensible, so he was glad Lois got the apartment at the Talon.

He stared at his black suit hanging on the top of his closet. – _How did she call me? '007'? _\- he chuckled – _that nickname is kind of cool and it doesn't bother me at all.–_ Now he had only to forget how he felt earlier, with Lois so dangerously close to him.

**In the meantime, on the other side of the town, in the Talon's sublet…**

\- Look Chloe, I can't hear you! – Lois had her phone pressed on her left ear while she was covering the other with her hand to listen better

\- Sorry Lo – the petit blonde replied giggling – would you please stop! I'm trying to talk with my cousin here – she whispered

\- To whom are you speaking? – Lois asked smiling. A sudden curiosity hit her.

\- Ah… A new friend! He's an intern at the DP – she laughed - the volume of the music is too loud here – she shouted - Wait a sec…- Lois heard the noise of a door slamming

\- Okay, now I'm good. Can you hear me Lo? –

\- Yeah, I thought you were tired and you had an early morning appointment tomorrow, cus. What's the deal with the party? -

\- Well, this is Metropolis Lois. The DP is a big newspaper and you'll get used to these unplanned events…Listen, I can't talk much on the phone but I've made some new nice friends here and I think I have something for you too…something tall, blond and very, **very** handsome – she slowly stressed out - he's the younger version of Brad Pitt, believe me! -

Lois could actually picture Chloe raising her eyebrows in approval

\- Okay Chlo, how much red wine have you drunk at the party? – she laughed

\- No Lois, I'm serious. I wanted to fill you in this afternoon, but there was Clark, and I kind of noted how overprotective he could be in the 'guys dating girls department'…-

\- Are you kidding me? He's like THE BIG BROTHER, always in charge to care about everyone around him, but I'm the General's daughter, hello? I don't need Richie Cunningham's permission to date a guy –

\- That's my girl! – Chloe quipped – Besides. Clark has his sweet Lana to protect… –

\- Exactly…-

_– Why Smallville has to be so interested in my love life, anyway? Doesn't he have the perfect 'overrated' girlfriend? - _She wondered.

Lois was lying down on her confortable double bed surrounded by several soft pillows. Chloe's voice like an incidental sound she wasn't really listening… She felt so good and relaxed there, when, suddenly, a recent memory involving a certain proximity to some indecently sensual lips, flashed in her brain. _What's happening with Skipper? Ok, it has to be only a sort of sick hero complex. After all, he saved me several times by now._

Then, another awkward thought came to her_. Am I lying on the_ _same bed where Clark and Lana have got their sexual intercourses? Eew…_– a disgusting twinge assaulted her – _so gross! OK,_ _the structure is the same, yes, but the mattress and the sheets are mine and I've carefully rearranged every position of the furniture in here. Everything looks so different now. So Lois style_. She stood up from the bed and moved into the living room to pour a glass of water

\- Lois? – Chloe was still talking animatedly in her ear - Are you even listening to a single word I've just said to you?

\- I'm sorry, what? -

\- Okay Lois, - she sighed smiling - I have to go…see you Friday, for the famous Talon's karaoke night…And I'll bring some of my new friends, including Brad Pitt! –

\- Bye, Chloe…-

Lois tossed the phone on the couch and sat on the near chair reasoning. The karaoke nights with Chloe had always been great fun times in the past and she needed something new to plan. It would be a nice diversion, but Chloe's tentative to set her up with a guy. No, that never worked and Lois had never, ever had problems to find a guy interested in dating her. The real deal was getting rid of those she didn't want anymore.

But, in the back of her mind, a plain farm boy, dressed up in a '007' black suit wasn't on that list.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

_**A.N. Okay guys, this is the end of the first chapter. What do you think? Did I spur enough your curiosity? **_

_**In the next chapter I'm going to describe the dream that slipped into Clark's and Lois' mind that night…And their reaction in the morning after…**_

_**My goal in this Clois story is to underline their growing attraction to each other and to ridicule, just a little bit, the undigested Clana drama I had to suffer in the Show. I hope I'm doing a decent job. You'll tell me.**_

_**When I planned this fic I thought of it as one only shot but with the writing progression I realized there was so much more I wanted to tell, so this is what came out of that.**_

_**Please, let me know your opinion about it. **_

_**A review will be always appreciated and needed…So, don't be shy! Thanks.**_


	2. Dreams in the night and consequences

_**A.N. **_

_**First of all, I'm sorry for my late update, but I'm a mother of two little kids with a daily life full of their needs so I write in my free time that is not so much. Please, try to understand...**_

_**Second, I want to thank everyone of you that is following this story or me as an author and has read, reviewed or added to his/her favorite this one and/or my other stories. In particular thanks to 'The Great Unknown89' and to 'ainsworthm1985'. Your support is so encouraging for me. **_

_**Third, a big huge hug to my favorite Clois author 'duchess66' for beta reading and editing this chapter, and for everything she shares with me about Clois. It's a honour for me. Thanks Carolynne! You're an amazing writer and a remarkable woman! **_

_**Ok guys, here is a reminder of the 'Don't cha fiction's summary', just to refresh your memory before the second chapter… and be warned: there's an 'M' rating for a reason in this fiction.**_

_**Clark and Lois don't play cards here...do you know what I mean, right? ;D**_

_' **DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND…':**_

_**You know people sometimes have dreams in the night…some intense, vivid dreams…you can't control those dreams but, often, they tell the truth about what you really feel and want…**_

_**The sensations in the dreams are certainly intensified...that said, I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 2**

'**Dreams in the night and consequences'**

_'Take me now baby here as I am_

_Pull me close, try and understand_

_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_

_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

_Come on now try and understand_

_The way I feel when I'm in your hands_

_Take my hand come undercover_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to lust_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_Love is an angel disguised as lust_

_Here in our bed until the morning comes_

_Come on now try and understand_

_The way I feel under your command_

_Take my hand as the sun descends_

_I believe it's time, too real to feel_

_So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers..._

_Because tonight there are two lovers_

_If we believe in the night we trust_

_Because tonight there are two lovers...'_

_Extracted from 'Because The Night' by Patti Smith_

**The night between Sunday and Monday at the Kent Farm...**

Everything was in the deep dark around the farm. It was past midnight and the entire house was quiet. There was only a weak blue light coming from Clark's bedroom...It was his Elmer Fudd nightlight, the one that Lois never stopped teasing him about, but it was also his first memory from his childhood with his beloved adoptive parents Martha and Jonathan Kent. He wasn't ready to let it go yet...like a lot of things in his life, though. First toy, first bicycle, first 'obsessive' love... He always wished they could all last forever. He was kind of stubborn that way.

The window was half open, a fresh breeze filled his bedroom and Clark was lying down on his bed, deeply asleep. He was shirtless and with a pair of loose white and blue pyjama pants. His arms wrapped around his red and yellow pillow. A pleased grin appeared on his handsome face...he was dreaming, but everything seemed so real, so intense.

Slowly the vision became clear...Now he was at the Windgate, again. Lois had just lifted her sensual body from his lap with the suggestion to meet him out back _\- Out back, where? – _He didn't get it at first, but he stood up immediately from his chair and followed her.

She was walking between the tables, packed with middle age rich and bored men looking for a moment of impersonal pleasure. Loud, sexually alluring songs and young pretty girls were stripping all around. She was slowly proceeding towards a dark hallway in those red high-heeled boots that made each of her movement so dangerously sexy. Clark's eyes were glued to her curvy butt, wrapped in that pair of sparkling pearly red pants. A sudden need to touch it seized him _– I can't do that...Can I? - _

With one of his hands he made a tentative move, but then, he refrained himself.

A fat man in his sixties, roosted on one of the high stools near the bar counter, suddenly stopped Lois grabbing her wrist. "Hey, gorgeous," he leered her up and down hungrily, "I enjoyed your performance on the stage and I want your company for tonight..."

"I don't know what kind of idea you..." she began, trying to free her arm from that unpleasant grab. Clark, who was behind her, noticed Lois' discomfort and felt an urgent need to intervene, placing his protective hands on her shoulders "I'm sorry sir, - he said in a firm tone – but I'm afraid, I've just booked 'Miss Waves' for the entire night."

She spun around, instant surprise written all over her face. "What are you talking about, Smallville?"

He gently pushed her ahead circling her waist with his arm. The sensation of her bare skin under his big, strong hand exponentially increased his arousal. "I'm just trying to keep you safe," he replied, whispering near her ear. It was a sweet torture. He breathed in the fresh scent of her soft hair mixed with the enticing one of her body.

Once they reached the dark hallway, Lois leaned back against the wall and Clark stood in front of her.

They were barely illuminated by an intermittent purple light, pinned over them, on the wall. He stared longingly at her bottom lip, captivated.

"Ok, 007," she sighed, looking up at him. "Now that we are here, you could put your hand on my shoulder acting a little and you could just pretend you like me so, if..." A tense smile settled on her mouth.

"Lois," he interrupted, laying his hands on her hips and suddenly pulling her against him.

He gazed steadily into her eyes. "I don't need to pretend that."

"What...?"

Clark didn't give her the chance to continue. His full lips landed on her lustful ones in an instant. All he wanted to do was to savour that moment. He pressed gently on those pink roses and nibbled slowly at her desired bottom lip. Giving a soft, low moan she eventually separated her lips, he promptly took the chance and slipped his tongue inside her mouth sliding it against hers. It was heavenly... he had never experienced something like that before...nothing had ever tasted like Lois Lane. Their tongues met and fought for dominance, exploring each other mouth for a while. It was the first explosion of a full, primitive passion and another way to intensely communicate his, always too much hidden, attraction for her. He felt like there was a burning fire inside him. She was...everything, what ignited the flames of a deep, new and unexplored desire within him. Then, he unexpectedly broke the kiss and stared silently at her flushed face, sensing the same lust growing between them. He wanted to enjoy that sensation, realizing that it was because of him that she looked like that. The sight of her in that situation was so erotic for him that it further incited his excitement.

With a confidence he didn't know he had, he seized her by the waist and lifted her body just a bit, pressing his own one against her and slowly sliding his hands along her back, resting them on her inviting butt. She responded naturally, parting her legs enough for him to get between them and placed her hands on his chest searching for entrance. Finally, he rocked his hard erection against her, hitting passionately and repeatedly that 'g' spot that made all women wild. They groaned in unison at the satisfying friction. Her body arced provocatively against his, and, in that precise moment, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Clark started to trace her neck with his mouth, tasting her smooth skin and feeling her body trembling under his touch.

"Lois," he said in a raw, husky voice, licking her soft earlobe, his breath hot against her neck. "You drive me crazy and turn me on like no one ever before..."

"So, you don't really see me like Jabba the Hutt, huh?" she quipped, biting down at her lower lip and causing him to snort against her shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," a deep voice behind Clark startled them " this isn't the right place to get that kind of attention..." It was the massive bouncer at the back entrance of the Windgate.

"Miss Waves is new here so, maybe she doesn't know it yet, but there are private rooms upstairs... follow me..."

"Yeah, right..." was Clark's extremely awkward reply, his face a deep shade of red with Lois smiling uncomfortably in front of him.

He, reluctantly, let her sliding down from his body. Taking her hand, they walked behind the huge man in silence.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**Monday, 1.30 A.M. at the Talon's apartment.**

Lois was immersed in the middle of her large double bed, sleeping. She was wearing only the same oversized red T-shirt she had put on earlier that evening to prevent Clark, 'the pervert Kent', from losing his mind on her attractive attributes, though the visual of her there, with a soft beige pillow between her long, beautiful legs would have tempted him even more.

The cutest smile rested on her pretty face. She seemed relaxed and serene when one of those erotic dreams that often ended up with a satisfied awakening the morning after, flashed vividly in her mind.

Her dream vision began clearly, with a bright and very early sunny morning, a light wind was blowing and she found herself once again in that sexy red dress she'd had to wear in Mr. Lyon's apartment before those deprived guys dragged her, semiconscious, into the helicopter.

She was on the top of a high building in the center of Metropolis. The helicopter had just left, as all the DP police staff. She turned around to see Clark looking at her

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked, a concerned look in his beautiful eyes

"I've been better...- she sighed, trying for a weak smile - ...I'm okay, really, you don't need..."

"Lois," he started in that husky voice of his _\- Oh God, please take me now...The way he says my name and then pauses...It melts my entire body every time – _"come here."

He reached out for her, wrapping his protective arms around her and she felt immediately warm and home again. She, spontaneously, put her arms around him and pressed her chin against his strong chest, inhaling deeply the scent that was undoubtedly him, like cotton and ocean mixed together.

_\- Humm... why you have to always smell so good, Smallville...-_

She felt her nipples hardening naturally at the friction between the thin fabric of her silky red dress and the white shirt under his black jacket. It was one of the reasons she never got too close to him. Her body simply reacted to his. She was enjoying the sensation when she felt something from him too. There was an intimate part of him, in the middle of his body that responded to their contact. Maybe she wasn't the only one that was affected by their closeness.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's cold out here..." he told her, putting a little distance between them.

It was always like that for her when he came to her rescue. They shared those little moments of intense intimacy where their bodies communicated silently to one another and then, everything returned to a normal state like nothing had happened.

They stepped into Mr. Lyon's apartment and Lois started searching for her sparkling black purse.

"Do you remember where you left it?" Clark asked, looking around

"There was a little commotion here, as you can see Smallville, I was too busy trying to protect myself... I'm sure you'll understand..." she remarked. Lois was nervous, her reply came out too harsh and she earnestly regretted it, though he didn't offer any complaint.

All around that one main bedroom there were broken furniture and a lot of little metallic objects scattered in no order on the precious dark floor. The only thing that seemed untouched was the immense double bed with its satiny blue blanket covering it.

"I'm sorry Lois... I was really worried... when I came here and I saw all this..." his face grew serious as his eyes met with hers "did he try to do something...I mean, to you?"

" No Clark," she looked away from him and stared out of the large wall window "luckily, nothing bad happened, but it would have, if..." she seemed lost in her own thoughts, all those overwhelming emotions, also caused by that dangerous experience started dawning on her, she could have been taken away by now and sold into a sexual slavery business.

"Anyway," she went on, pushing away that thought "I placed some good kicks on that bastard...you should have seen me. I was in the mood..."

"Oh, I've no doubt about that" he chuckled softly "you're a tough girl Lois, I've seen it and more than once...even... it's difficult to tell that, looking at you right now... I mean...I don't know if I should say it out loud, but you look stunning in that red dress"

That was 'it'. He couldn't say something like that and not expect a reaction from her.

Lois was having her internal debate before his last exit. She wanted to kiss him so badly and do the wildest things to him she had only ever yet fantasied about and now, he had just given her the green light. All the emotions she had been trying to suffocate before, exploded in the moment.

She literally jumped on him, like she had wanted to do from the second he had opened the door of that helicopter. He barely had the chance to catch her. She circled his waist with her long legs and cupping his face in her hands she planted her mouth on his luscious, full lips slowly brushing them with hers.

"You have such sensual lips, Smallville!" she whispered against his mouth and keenly returned at her previous exploration.

He looked surprised at first but when she began to follow the outline of his mouth with the tip of her tongue he was a goner.

Clark parted his lips and her tongue entwined with his hotly and ardently.

He walked towards the bed carrying her in his arms. Their mouths were still locked in that first passionate kiss when he carefully set her down on it. Her industrious hands quickly helped him out of his jacket and one of them run down his chest, passed his belly and traveled down again to find the desired spot. She cupped and gently stroked his throbbing erection, a low moan rose from the bottom of his throat as he bucked up against her hand.

Lazily, Lois dragged her fingers on the buttons of his white shirt opening them one by one. Her eyes never left his. She could stay lost in those aqua-blue pearls forever - they were 'that' kind of perfection.

Once his shirt was on the floor she enjoyed a brief moment ogling him, just to admire his sculptured chest. She felt an acute need to tug and scratch his tumid male nipples with her nails. How was it possible that the plain farm boy was so perfect?

When she tried to pull him closer he stopped her "Wait, now it's my turn..." he breathed against her ear, sending hot shivers along her spine.

In one simple move she felt his hands sliding along the sides of her red silky dress that fell down from her and on the floor. Her red and blue US top bikini followed it shortly after.

Lois saw his eyes darkening at the sight of her finally unveiled breasts.

"So," she provoked him "do you like what you see, Smallville?"

"Perfect..." he swallowed, trying to catch his breath "you have the most perfect breasts Lois..."

She restrained her breath as his large hands cupped her voluptuous bosom using his thumbs to stimulate its little rosy peaks.

But it was his words that triggered her, sounding like an open invitation and her hands landed on him again "Ok, 007, let me help you with that" she quickly unlocked his belt buckle and undid the buttons of his trousers, eager to experience all of him " I want to free your tiger Skipper," she whispered "now I want to see Clark jr in all its glory..."

A teasing smirk appeared on his beautiful face and when she pulled down his boxers his full erection sprung free, almost touching his navel.

"Wow, impressive, Farmer John," she smiled biting her lower lip "I've never seen anything like this before..." He blushed a little at her bold comment but Lois, with one confident move, pushed him down on the bed, tossing on the floor what remained of his clothes. She was impatient to practice her own fantasies on him.

Since their first meeting, almost two years ago, sudden and uncontrolled images of Clark naked in a cornfield sometimes caught her in the middle of the night and her imagination flew free to explore different scenarios.

Lois let her long, wild, honey hair brush lightly along its length causing him to voice the pleasure he felt at that simple action. He responded palming both her rounded globes and rubbing them gently against it. She moaned deeply at the delighted sensation. Then, she kissed and licked slowly and softly every inch of it, resting her mouth on its mushroom shaped head, taking particular care of it with her diligent tongue. Clark repeated her name several times like a love prayer.

Hearing him calling her like that drove Lois mad with desire. She paused a moment and looked up at him, their eyes met and Lois watched as he fell in ecstasy under her touch. Nothing looked more beautiful than Clark now and there. The sight was so erotic for her that she felt her own climax hitting her hard and fast that precise moment.

He captured her face in his big hands and they kissed fervently, looking into each other eyes and rolling together on the bed.

She sensed his hands exploring her. It was delicious and it was the perfect way. He was touching her in a way that she'd never experienced before, with anyone. He was gentle but firm and confident like she had always suspected he really was, under that shy surface he wore in his everyday life. She never wanted that moment to end.

He traced a sweet path from the valley between her breasts, along her belly and down, still deep down to reach that spot between her legs waiting for him. He slid his warm hand under her sparkling red pants rubbing her sensitive nub with his thumb as he inserted one long finger between her moist folds

" Cark...please" her groin bucked up against his palm "I want you inside me, now"

She felt his hand pulling her red sparking shorts down along her shapely thighs and watched them fall to the floor. Then, he set his muscular body over hers. She felt once again warm and protected. His gaze was intense on her eyes. His left hand run through her soft honey locks while the other followed the line of her beautiful face and with one first, firm stroke he entered her.

Her world stopped.

That was the moment she wished it rested with her forever.

But when he started moving inside her, she felt pure, liquid ecstasy running through her veins. It was magnificent and like a sort of epiphany, the fulfilling revelation of everything she had always ever wanted from him. Her hands slid slowly down his modeled back and grabbed his firm butt as her body matched each of his powerful thrusts like a perfect harmony and she lost herself in the beauty of the moment.

Then, unexpectedly, everything became black and nothing was anymore.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**Meanwhile at the Kent farm Clark's dream continued...**

Once Clark and Lois reached the second floor of the Windgate, the bouncer introduced them inside a private room accordingly illuminated with little weak, red lights. Clark closed the door behind him and turned to look at Lois.

"So, now that you have me here alone," she smiled mischievously, biting down at her lower lip "what you're gonna do with me, 007?"

"Let me show you, Miss Waves" he remarked in tone, grinning.

He seized her shoulders and kissed her senselessly, finally without any intruding eye spying on them. He craved that new sensation of his lips touching and brushing her full ones and the way she opened her mouth to give him access. He had kissed other girls in the past, a fair number as a matter of fact, and his girlfriend surely had beautiful lips but nothing could compare Lois' sensual mouth and the way she bit her lower lip smiling. That simple but distinctive gesture, he had discovered, drove him mad with longing for her.

He picked her up in his arms and spun her around. "Wow, where does all this new side of you come from, Smallville?" she asked with a pleasant surprise designed on her face. He felt her bare arms looping around his neck and her curious fingertips massaged that soft spot on the back of his head that drove him crazy.

"I don't know what it is about you Lois," he whispered, nibbling at her soft earlobe "but you bring out the man in me".

He let her slide slowly down from him, keeping her flushed curvy body pressed against his. He grabbed her butt and squeezing it a little roughly he thrust his raging erection intimately against her

"Do you like how hard I am for you Lois?" he purred, kissing a long line along her neck

"Yeah..." she replied moaning

"So do I"

"...but you have too many clothes on, Smallville".

She helped him to take off his black jacket and quickly her hands worked on removing everything he wore. In few seconds it was all steely male frame chafing against flesh shapely female figure. All hands on each other's body, impatiently removing every item between them, exploring avidly what was a new and untouched territory but felt so natural and right. Feeling her confident hands on him was a major turn on and incited his will to act on her too.

When he ripped off her US top bikini, he stopped instantly at the vision of her naked chest

"Lois," he paused "you have the most spectacular breasts"

"I kind of noted that you have a thing for them"

" Well, they're a sight difficult not to notice..." he remarked wittily but when he tried to touch those tempting gifts, she surprisingly run away

"Catch me, 007!" she challenged him with a teasing wink.

A cute, boyish smile appeared on his handsome face when in a flash he was newly standing in front of her on the other side of the room.

He captured her up in his arms and jumped with her on the large bed behind them.

He smiled softly looking into her eyes and in that moment, Clark mirrored the same emotion on her face _– God, she's beautiful...-_ that was his thought.

He carefully positioned his body over her and started to pay the right homage to her florid twins.

He cupped and squeezed them gently stroking and grazing her turgid peaks with his thumbs, enjoying the sensation of those perfect globes under his strong hands. He began to kiss the first one liking, sucking and stimulating all of it with his tongue and teeth and then giving the same, fair attention to the second one.

Lois didn't fail to voice her appreciation for his effort and that gave him the confidence to do what he had never done before. She was a new inspiration and he felt he could do things with her he had never done with anyone.

He started to draw a long line of soft kisses along all of her body, feeling intoxicated by the scent of her smooth skin. His mouth went down on her flat belly, stopped briefly on her cute navel and then down again.

He sensed Lois tensing under his touch and a familiar heat began to fill his eyes. He shut them tight trying to control that emotion. He continued his journey kissing and caressing the internal side of her thighs with his luscious lips and when he reached her hot core he stopped. Opening his eyes, he looked at her as if to ask her permission to go further. Their eyes met, she smiled at him, slowly spreading her legs to give him a more confortable access and run her hands through his thick black locks.

That was his moment. He savored it as an intense pleasure filled all of him. The taste of her sex lingered in his mouth. He explored all of it with his tongue finally resting on her clit. She grinded her loin against him and he felt so aroused that he couldn't wait anymore.

He hovered over her and breathed on her neck "I want to be inside you, Lois, now".

With one confident move, he thrust his steely hard shaft inside her, first slowly and then, as he felt her passionate internal response to him, he increased the pace frantically. She had the perfect spot and he filled her completely, like wearing a glove _-Your body is designed for mine, Lois...oo s...LOIS!-_The most intense sexual pleasure caught him. His eyes burned so hot he felt them exploding. He tried to keep them shut but as he sensed his own climax overwhelming him, he opened them and suddenly, all he could see was an empty darkness.

The scene abruptly changed with a flash. Clark, still fully dressed in his 007 black suit, was sitting on a chair in front of the Windgate stage staring at Lois. She was grabbing the silver pole, sensually dancing in her sparkling red and blue US flag costume

\- **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me** – the lyrics of the song hammered loudly in his head.

She stopped, looked him right in the eyes and said "Hey Smallville," a wicked grin was on her beautiful face "Are you dreaming about me?" then, she winked at him "where's your girlfriend?".

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**Monday, 7.33 A.M. Clark's bedroom **

"Lois... oo s...LOIS!" Clark's eyes instantly opened and their powerful heat lit up into vivid red and yellow flames the black suit that hung up on his closet at the feet of his bed

"What?...Where's my...who?... Lana?" he babbled.

With one dull sound he fell uncoordinatedly on the floor. Clark blinked twice rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Where was he? What had happened? Was he dreaming - about Lois? How could it...? It felt so intense. And what was she teasing him about in the end? Everything was so confused in his head.

One moment he was in a large, comfortable bed on top of Lois, making love to her in a way that he had never imagined before with anyone and the next one, he somehow, found himself on the cold floor of his bedroom. Unexpected, new emotions of puzzlement and disorientation started to fill his heart.

He slowly stood up, running a hand through his tangled hair hearing an insistent knocking in his head, when he, eventually, glanced at the scene displayed in front of him.

His solid bed, made of resistant oak wood was irreparably broken right in the middle, in two. The mattress was half suspended on one side of the bed in a bad shape too, and he could see the proof of his recent climax in long white stains on his red and yellow sheets. The smell was still pungent mixed with the one coming from his smoking black suit. When he looked down at his pajama pants he noted he still had a full erection and it was right at that point that his mother walked into the room.

The knocking Clark heard before, wasn't in his head, it was real. Surely, his mother had a thing for bad timing in his awkward situations.

"Clark! It's me, mom... I've been knocking on your door for like 5 minutes...I was making breakfast when I heard some disturbing noises from upstairs so... Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth "what happened here?"

Martha stared incredulously at the entire room before her and when her eyes finally landed on him, a clear understanding dawned on her. He barely had the chance to cover his excited private parts, picking up his red and yellow pillow from the floor. His super-speed was of little help when he was so bewildered and unfocused.

"Mom...I..." he was so embarrassed that he wished the floor at his feet could gladly gulp him.

"Oh sweetie..." an indulgent smile curved her lips "I didn't realize you were still at this point with Lana..."

"Mom!" the thought that his mother could picture him having those kinds of dreams with Lana annoyed him significantly, also because his girlfriend wasn't the subject of that recent vivid fantasy, but unexpectedly, Lois.

"There's nothing to feel ashamed about... ask your father..." she chuckled " and remember three years ago? When you had that extremely attractive biology teacher...we went through similar situations over that period..."

"Mom!"

"Though, you never broke your bed or burnt your clothes then" She glanced at the bed skeptically.

" Mom, please!" He stared with dismay at what remained of the black suit on his closet "I'm sorry for that..."

" Don't worry, honey...there isn't anything that can't be fixed here...but my concern is about you sweetheart, really," she looked at him intently "we talked about it in the past... I thought you and Lana had already had your first sexual experiences together so why..."

"Mom! For my own mental sanity! I wasn't dreaming about Lana, ok?!" he shouted out in a very loud tone.

A strange silence filled the room.

" Oh...I see...this is something new..." she was trying to be as delicate as possible "Okay, Clark, maybe it's thinkable that your feelings for her are changing... you're growing into a man, dear, and sometimes what you see at fourteen is not the same of what you see at almost nineteen..."

" What are you trying to say mom...that I don't love Lana anymore? This is nonsense," he shook his head "because I love Lana! I love her and I can't imagine loving anyone else!" Actually, he felt the contradiction in his own words. He had just woken up from an intense erotic dream with Lois.

_\- What does that mean? -_ He blindly wondered.

" I know honey," she sighed, mimicking his gesture "I'm not trying to say anything... you just need sometime alone to reflect on this recent event and, if you need to talk about it, I'm always here for you sweetie... or, maybe, you'd feel more confortable to confide your worries to your dad..."

" Thanks mom...I'm sorry I yelled at you before..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about" she smiled at him "I'm gonna go...Oh and, breakfast is almost ready, but before, clean all this mess up, ok? The sheets need to be washed and, please, take a shower, you certainly need one!"

"Mom!" he threw his pillow as the door shut behind her.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**The same morning, 8.13 A.M. Talon's apartment**

" Smallville..." Lois called out that famous nickname in her husky, sleepy voice. She was lying on her bed. Her eyes were still closed as one of her hands clenched the sheets searching for him.

Her pelvis automatically thrust twice against the beige pillow set between her legs as she felt her internal muscles contracting around one of her fingers and a low moan escaped her lips. That felt so pleasurable and, when she slowly opened her eyes, a sudden awareness about were she really was, hit her.

She wasn't on a large bed with Clark making love to her. What was that, a dream, a vision? Then, why did it feel so real and intense? Had she been dreaming about him with her for the whole night?

Apparently, that was exactly what happened. She rose in a sitting position scratching the back of her head and removing a long lock of hair from her face.

A flash of the sensual scenes of her dream passed through her mind. His luscious lips before she kissed him, his hands on her, what she had done to him... to his 'junior', not so 'junior' anymore, she could almost feel and taste everything. She blushed and sensed her entire body heat up in flames – _How could a dream have this kind of intensity? And why, of all guys on Earth it had to be with Smallville? –._

She had already had that kind of erotic dream in the past. The principal male characters were often some actors she had a thing for at the time, like Tobey Maguire or Brad Pitt, just to mention the most frequent, but it was always all confused and fading, not so detailed and specific like in this last one with Clark. She had never felt emotions and sensations so strong in that kind of situation before. It was almost like remembering something that had really happened.

Often the dreams had to be interpreted. Surely, there was a sort of secret code under that particular dream. What was the real hidden meaning? Was it possible that all those emotions, merged so clearly during the vision, had some bases in the real life?

_\- This is so wrong, Lois...and it's upsetting too... you can't even think of him like that and you can't seriously consider Lana's material...- _she removed the beige pillow from her legs_ \- but is he really completely Lana's or is there a deeper part of him that 'the little princess' can't reach while you got, from the first look you two shared in that famous cornfield? No way, girl, don't even go down that path...it's dangerous... honestly, you have fantasized about Skippy naked in that cornfield before, but the last time was so brief, inconsistent and long ago. So all considered Lois, I earnestly forbid you, for your own protection,- _she reproached herself _– to develop any kind of sick and disturbing crush on the farm boy extraordinary! -_ She stopped the flow of her thoughts for a moment, looking at her pale reflection in the large mirror at the foot of the bed.

_\- Did I just call him 'extraordinary'? Well,_ – she chuckled _– in my erotic dream he absolutely was...like that...Yeah, the way he touched me or kissed me...so-so perfect...Lois, stop it! –_

She left her bed and started walking up and down the room reasoning_ – Okay, you have to snap out of it... Avoid any contact with Smallville as much as you can in the near future _\- she chided -_ You have to find an exciting project, something challenging, and you need to focus on someone new – _and it was at that point that she remembered her conversation she had with Chloe the night before.

She started searching for her cell and when she found it, under a pillow on the couch, she immediately called the feisty little blonde.

"Hey Chloe. Good morning!" she began, "Isn't it a beautiful bright new day, today?!"

"Hi cuz, it is actually..." Chloe seemed suspicious. "Why do you sound so cheerful so early in the morning? Wait a minute, I know you...you want something..."

"Bingo Chloe, you always get me! Okay, I'll be straight to the point. I was rethinking about what you told me yesterday...you know...about that Brad Pitt type guy you want me to meet and I'd like to let you know that I'm interested, really interested..."

" Of course you are! I know you Lois, and it might happen that I know what you like..."

" Really?" she replied in wonder.

" Yeah" she smiled " I remember you told me more than once that you'd choose a nerd with glasses any day of the week so, listen, I'm on my way to that important interview I have. Can we talk later?"

" Yeah, yeah, sorry...and I have some new ideas about how to organize that karaoke night... maybe you can call by the Talon later so we can talk about it"

" I'm not sure when I'll be free but, I'll let you know, okay?"

" Okay, Chloe, bye".

Lois jumped on the couch with a megawatt smile stamped on her face. This was exactly what she needed to reduce and lock safely those wild memories of her recent dream with Clark, the extraordinary.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**Later, that same morning at the Kent Farm**

The barn was empty when Clark entered it. He had just eaten his breakfast with his mother in the house while his father was already working in the fields.

He looked over a pile of wooden bars to find something useful to repair the damage he had done to his bed or better, to rebuild another one from scratch. Suddenly, all the memories of his dream with Lois swamped him.

Everything in the vision felt so real and he couldn't get over the things he had said or done to Lois and the way the whole scene happened. He flushed bright red at the thought and a sense of guilt filled him _– Okay, it was a dream really...Lana will never find out about it - _

He started to think about his girlfriend. During the whole time he had had the hot's for her, before they got together for real, he had dreamt about her too but it was all like a sort of disjointed flash, that involved a lot of kissing and touching. But even in his dreams, he had never had the guts to go down on her and explore 'that' part of her body with his tongue. Maybe it was because he was too young and inexperienced then, and she was too 'iconic' for him.

Last spring, they finally had their first time together and they had done it a couple of times again before Jor-El restored his powers, but every time they had some private moments alone later, his silent and gentle suggestion or allusion to try for an oral sex approach found always a negative response in her.

This thing frustrated him and maybe Lana just needed more time for that sort of intimacy but, like his mother had said before, he was growing into a man and that kind of act in his dream with Lois felt so natural and right. Everything, in that dream with Lois, felt so right. Why?

He was reflecting about those things when the tractor stopped at the barn entrance and his father came into sight.

"Good morning, son" Jonathan smiled.

"Hi dad"

Maybe he could talk with his father about his worries. As a man and a dad, surely Jonathan would have understood the situation.

"I thought you had to go back to CKU for your history lessons. What happened?" asked his father taking a box from the tractor.

"No, dad, I don't have anything important today and there was a little incident in my bedroom this morning. I...I broke my bed... so I have to fix it... I need some wooden bars... " Came his stammered reply, he was nervous.

" Did you break your bed?" Jonathan smiled

" Yeah, dad, I'm sorry, the thing is...I was dreaming and..."

" Clark, come here" Jonathan sat on a bale of hay, taking off his working gloves and Clark followed him.

" I had a really intense sex dream..." he whispered all in one breath.

" Okay, that's the reason of your 'incident'" he smiled once again to Clark "don't worry son, it's normal these things happen, especially at your age, you only have to learn how to control your abilities better to prevent future damages."

" Yeah, right and it's not simple for me...anyway dad, there's something else I need to tell you..."

" Sure Clark, I'm your father, you know you can tell me anything..."

" Well... the problem is...I wasn't dreaming about Lana...I was dreaming about 'another girl' and I don't know how to read all this... Because the dream was so vivid... What does that mean?"

" Clark, I can't answer that question for you. You have to figure out what you feel for the other girl... I mean... what kind of relationship do you have with her? Is there only a strong physical attraction or a deeper connection... this sort of things...but don't feel too bad about it." He patted a hand on Clark's shoulder.

" Thanks dad, but you know that I love Lana, right? So..."

" Yes, we all know that. Look son, just because you feel attraction for another girl, that doesn't mean you don't love your girlfriend. You're a young man...these things happen. Take Lois for example..."

At the mention of her name Clark swallowed, his throat going completely dry. "What about her?" His hands began to sweat.

"She's a very attractive young woman and a man would be blind for not noticing her..."

"Lana is beautiful too!" Clark suddenly interrupted.

"Absolutely, but what makes Lois so appealing is her strong, bright character. This adds that thing to the whole picture. Anyway, don't worry Clark. Sometimes a dream is just a dream. It vanishes with the morning light. But other times a dream is the voice of your subconscious and it tells something new and you have to listen carefully..."

Clark stared at his father's face with a sense of puzzlement. _\- Does he suspect that the subject of my dream was Lois? – _His father's words left him more confused. _– Okay,- _he knew what he had to do –_ \- avoid any contact with Lois at all costs. This thing will lessen gradually...and everything will be fine again. I'm positive about that –_

They both stood from the bale of hay at the same time.

"Here," his father began, "Let me help you with those wooden bars, son."

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

_**End note: okay people, this is the end of the chapter. What do you think? Did you like it?**_

_**When I planned this story I thought to stay as near as possible to canon. Like an off-screen moment, but now I guess I'm changing my mind...**_

_**Let me know your suggestions...you know.**_

**_Your reviews will be always appreciated and craved as the nourishment to feed my creativity. Thanks._ **


	3. First measure: Avoiding each other

_**A.N. My dear readers, finally I've finished the third chapter for you (and for me actually, as a writer I love what I write, naturally).**_

_**I'm always sorry for my late update but I think I can't do better than once in a month...at least for now. So this would be the last update before the Christmas Holidays.**_

_**Thanks to the followers of this story and to those that have already added to their fav. this one.**_

_**A special mention to '****Grumpy DelSan13' for the suggestions in her last review. They really inspired me about a central part in this chapter. The Clana scene is for you first, Rosalee. I hope you'll like it. **_

_**A special thanks, naturally, to my amazing favorite Clois writer 'Duchess66' for the editing of this chapter. Your help and your support are everything for me, Carolynne.**_

_**And after the thanks moment, some hints about the new chapter.**_

_**I hope you'll appreciate the direction I've taken with this new part. No dreams here, but only the reality of life in Smallville.**_

_**This new chapter starts right where the last one finished. It's Monday morning, the day after the erotic dreams. Lois is getting ready for work at the Talon and Clark is at the farm with is parents... **_

_**Okay, now that I'm done with the scene setting, enjoy!**_

'**Don't Cha' Chapter 3**

'**First measure: Avoiding each other'**

Some things had changed around Smallville since Lois had returned from Europe last summer. It felt almost impossible in a small town, but the rule didn't apply to Smallville, the only place in the US and in the entire world, for what we know, that hosted the most amazing two meteors showers in the last sixteen years.

The Talon was only a little spot in the universe compared to that, but the cozy, fancy structure held the whole excitement normal people could have in that area and it was a business, first of all. The local had known a long series of managers and coordinators in the last few years. Lana's direction of the place was a faded memory lately and, frankly, no one remembered those times with particular fondness or enthusiasm.

Running a coffee shop with recurring night events to plan, wasn't one of Lana's strong points, even with all her charming fake smiles, her studied manners and the doors always opened for her by Lex Luthor, she simply didn't succeed in the end, and that was a mistake she wanted to leave behind her as something it shouldn't have happened in the first place. She was a 'perfect little princess' after all, and that failure couldn't be added to the flawless résumé of her still young life.

An effective event planner, on the other hand, had to have good social and verbal skills, a sense of the whole in a project, a natural inclination for directing other people and tell them what they had to do, attention for the details and she or he had to work in the backstage to let the show eventually brighten. It was a tough job but Lois could just feel she was ready to take that chance.

Lois had grown up in military bases training every day like a young soldier, she could proudly show a black belt in martial arts and she was always ready to defend herself but her feminine side, the one she got from her mother, sometimes peeped out. In her early years, Lily Lane had encouraged her daughter to participate in different school productions so Lois got used to singing and dancing and, during the years after her mother's death, she had improved those abilities with specific lessons to the present day. It was one of the few things her father had gifted her with, for looking after her little sister. She had all the experience she needed to face that new challenge. In addiction, since Lois was no more than twelve, she had carried the entire responsibility of Lucy on her shoulders and when the three stars General gave her a task, there was no other way than accomplish it with the best result possible.

The karaoke Friday night was right around the corner and that was the perfect opportunity for her to put her talents to a good use and maybe try to gain some extra money for that engagement. A young girl, dropped out of college and with no wealthy family behind her was always in need of cash money, and Lois was searching for new chances to figure out what her future career could be.

Yes, she had to get the job first. The last Talon's manager left just a week ago, without any advice, to go to Metropolis for better fortune and Mrs Kent helped to organize the shifts of the waiters since then, but the place needed a full time committed person for the job. Martha couldn't take that responsibility if Jonathan would have decided to run as a Senator, while Lois didn't want to miss that opportunity.

It was with this spirit that at 10.00 a.m. on the clock Lois descended the long stairs from her apartment to the Talon to open it, that odd Monday morning. Okay, it was 'extremely' odd because she couldn't completely shut her mind from the erotic dream of the past night. Clark with her, both naked on a bed - a large, comfortable bed – was the scene constantly playing before her. It was a torture, a sweet but frustrating torture. Earlier, when she was taking a shower to get ready for work, she couldn't almost touch herself without feeling his large warm hands caressing her skin. Those unhealthy sensations had to stop. She had a new project to realize, a mission to follow and she wouldn't let the invading vision of the farm boy extraordinary interfere with it. _– Avoid Smallville and focus on your goal Lois, you can do it! – _That was her admonishment to herself.

She was just thinking about that when the front door suddenly opened and Lex Luthor entered the coffee shop in his expensive blue suit.

"Here he is," Lois addressed him with a fake smile "the owner of the entire town and just the person I wanted to see..."

" Hey young lady, in case you forget, I'm the one who orders to pay for your weekly cheek and gave you the apartment upstairs for rent..." he smiled looking up at the stairs and then to her in return.

" Talking about that, does the rent include the fixing up? Because there's a huge water loss from the kitchen sink " she remarked in tone

"Listen Lois, if this is the start of your interview with me to obtain the manager job here, I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Lane, that it isn't going too well..."

Mrs Kent had arranged her a meeting with Lex that morning to discuss the possibility of a replacement for the Talon. Lois has to remind that to herself.

She bit down at her lower lip in a nervous gesture, no matter how she tried, with Lex in particular, she couldn't refrain her mouth to speak her mind _– Calm down and breathe,-_ she mentally reassured herself_ -...he's a jerk, but you can handle this – _

" Hey, why don't you get me a hot cup of cappuccino," he continued in his charming, sophisticated manner "with a fresh blueberry muffin and join me over in that private corner table to talk about your future here? "

She turned her back at him to prepare what he ordered. – _Okay Lois, if you want this job_ \- she chided - _You have to swallow your pride here and try for a softer approach with him_ –

Less than 5 minutes later, Lois was at the Lex table placing a tray under his face " For you Mr Luthor, and this is with the compliments of the waiters" she flashed her appealing smile and added a fresh, red rose near the blueberry muffin

"Wow, the service here is **really** nice," was his pleasant comeback "I have to remember this place: what's its name?"

" The Talon" she responded nonchalantly, sitting down on the chair in from of him

" The Talon, huh?" he scanned her slender figure up and down. Lois was dressed in her usual casual but tight outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans and a light yellow T-shirt with a very low V neckline, her long, honey hair were fastened in her typical pony tail but she had that kind of physical presence that the male gender couldn't simply ignore.

" Listen Lex," she continued in a more practical behavior " I know you're a busy man and I appreciate you taking some of your precious time to hear me out here..."

" Well, Lois, I can't deny a request from Martha Kent and I'm sentimental about this place"

" That's good! And this is why I won't disappoint you... and, seriously, after the way David, the former manager, left the other week..." she rolled her eyes "Anyway, I know that I have no formal credentials for this occupation, but I have the right skills for this. I'm a hard worker, I'm straight and punctual but flexible when it's requested and I know how to organize the people here..."

Lex was looking intently at her, curious

" And listen," she went on "don't think I've forgotten what happened with my sister Lucy last year... you know, with your car and your money..."

" Don't talk about that," He interrupted her "It was my own decision to intervene then..."

Her face grew serious as she continued " Anyway, I don't like to be in debt, with anyone...so I have a proposition for you that could place us in a evener position..."

Lex chuckled "you and me in a 'evener' position?" an amused grin curled his lips

" Well, about this matter at least!" she added quickly "there's an ordinary karaoke night to plan for this Friday. Put me in charge of it." She smiled grabbing the sides of the table and leaning a little towards him so that her cleavage was in a more frontal position "I'll plan something here that you'll never forget. Give me the 'gig' for that, Lex. Take it like a test, to try my qualities and then you'll decide if I deserve the job in a long term perspective."

She was determined and he stared at her for a long enigmatic moment before his final response

" Okay Lois, it's a very tempting proposal, you've sold it," he moved against the back of his chair sipping from his cup slowly "impress me with this next event and the job will be yours for real"

"Fine, it's a proper deal then!" she lifted from her seat smiling at him

" Call my secretary at the Mansion for the details," he handed her something from the pocket of his jacket " this is the manager credit card, use it with care oh and, you can call a plumber for that water loss you mentioned before..."

"You can count on that!" was her triumphant reply slipping the blue plastic card in the back of her jeans. He glanced at her one more time before turning his attention to his cell.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**10.45 A.M. Kent farm**

"So, if you don't have to go back to University today, I need you to go to Metropolis to bring me something back. I'm waiting on a new carburetor for the tractor and some protective coverings for the roof barn. They sent me a message that everything will be in Metropolis today" said Jonathan taking a bale of hey from the back of the tractor

"Sure dad, but before I leave, let me do this for you first" was Clark's reply

With his super-speed he took the entire load from the cargo bed and set it neatly inside the barn. Jonathan smiled looking at him. He was always amazed by the powers of his son. His physical strength was something so thrilling to watch but his father was also glad that Clark had learnt to use it very carefully, apart from the time he woke up from that really intense sex dream that very morning. Jonathan chuckled shaking his head and headed to the house.

Few seconds later, Clark drove the red truck from the back of the house and he rose his hand at his father from the open door window.

Jonathan entered the kitchen from the back door and opened the fridge to take some fresh lemonade when he saw Martha sitting at the table checking their bank accounts " Hey sweetheart, so Clark told me about the little incident in his bedroom this morning..."

"He told you, huh?"

"Yeah, he did"

"I'm so glad about that, because he was so embarrassed with me before, poor thing..."

"And he was so concerned because the sex dream he had wasn't about Lana" he poured some lemonade into a big orange glass.

"I know, he told me that too and he had the same guilty expression with me...but really honey, it was just a dream" she smiled "How many erotic dreams did you have in your green years?" she looked at him teasingly.

"A fair number, with different girls actually," he replied approaching her and placing his hands on her shoulders he whispered near her ear "but from the first time I met you, sweetheart, you have been the only subject in them."

**Meanwhile, on his way to Metropolis...**

It was a warm sunny late morning and that unexpected trip to Metropolis could be a positive change of plans, but here he was again alone with his thoughts. After what had happened to Clark during the past night and earlier, in his bedroom, he felt he needed to see his girlfriend.

Yes, Lana: Clark had to see her. She should have to be his balsam. She certainly could be his cure to distance all those strange sensations that were starting to surface inside him about Lois, the 'other girl', and put them away, far away from him - for good! That was totally nonsense: Lois was his friend, they had a unique sort of friendship, simple and clear.

But then, there was that dream _– Don't think about it Clark! Just don't...It's a total madness – lust – for Lois? No, no, no. But it wasn't just that, there was more. A deeper connection...Enough! Once you'll look into your sweet Lana's doe eyes again Clark, you'll find your 'element' and everything will be back to normal...-_

Then his mind wondered for a while. What was 'normal' with Lana? What was that usual thing or things they do together? Kissing? Oh yes, a lot of kissing during the years, actually. Touching? Well a legit quantity of that too, but not 'oral sex', no, that was something not right just now, Lana wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy, she never told him that clearly, of course, but she let him sense it. Looking into one another eyes longingly, telling every day of the week how much they love each other and then what? What? What did he know about Lana? What did she know about him? Did he know what was her favorite book or movie, or music, or how she liked her breakfast in the morning or what she did in her spare time, when she was not studying? Did she have any allergy or food intolerance? Lois certainly couldn't stand two feet near Shelby without sneezing for minutes and she had a rare intolerance for the orange melon. Clark never heard of that food intolerance before meeting Lois. Anyway, he and Lana never shared those sorts of interests or personal information with each other. Now that he was thinking about it, he knew exactly all those things and a lot of annoying more ones about Lois, but it was just because he and 'the tough sailor girl' had lived together for more than a year and she was his friend, while he had loved Lana even before he understood the proper meaning of the word.

In reality, he and Lana never lived their relationship in a normal situation. There had been always some danger or urgency around the corner and they'd only had little moments in her apartment at the Talon's, including sex when he didn't have his powers, but nothing more than that.

__ You know this is weird, I've spent so much time up here with Lana!__

__Clark, It's not like I'm taking her place, Just her sublet!__

That piece of his yesterday conversation with Lois came suddenly to his mind. Sometimes, it was like they simply looked at each other and knew precisely what was the right thing to say before they even started to speak. They were 'in sync' most of the time. It was so clear that Chloe had pointed it out several times during their friendly discussions. Maybe, they did have some sort of connection to each other. It's what friends normally had together - A special bond - He experienced that every day with Chloe, his best friend, but with Lois it was all different again- it was, he couldn't say what exactly, but it went down in a place inside him so personal, so intimate and it had made its room there to stay.

Clark stopped at a 'Tai take way' along the road. At least he remembered Lana had a preference for oriental food. He bought something to eat. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend at the Metropolis College and spend some time with her before coming back home with his delivery.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

The door of Lana's bedroom at her college dorm was half open when Clark entered the building. She was composedly sitting at her desk with a worried expression on her face as she was looking at the satellite images in her Pc. A low, romantic music was playing from a little black radio on her desk. She scrabbled something with a white pencil on a yellow notebook when her long raven hair fell on the side of her pointy, cute face, partially covering it. Clark stared at her little figure for a while with a bumbling smile designed on his face. She didn't notice him.

All he needed to do was wrap his sweet Lana in his strong arms, kiss her deeply to cancel out those vivid scenes of that unwanted and disturbing erotic dream he'd had about Lois last night. Yeah, it was a dream after all. It will no longer affect him once he could finally touch his girlfriend. He was so sure about that.

He knocked lightly on the door to get her attention. She jumped on her seat at the unexpected noise, but when she saw him standing near the door, she quickly closed her laptop and smiled at him.

"Clark" Lana said slowly, in her deep usual whispered tone.

"I had to come in the city to take something for my father, so I thought to make a brief stop here to see you. I brought something to eat" he smiled at her lifting the two tiny white paper packages he was holding in his hand "Can you take a break from your studying?"

"Are they Tai Spring rolls?" she replied nodding at the containers.

"Samosas, actually, I guessed you liked them better so I took two portions of them..."

"That's so sweet of you Clark, but you should know I prefer Spring rolls by now..." a little disappointment was evident in her voice.

"I didn't..." he sighed hesitantly. He never took that kind of attention really. Before what happened that last weekend, every time he was with her, he was so lost contemplating her pretty little frame that he couldn't notice anything else: his mind went blank and a little white cloud popped up over his head – _Lana...-_ and nothing else could fill the void there. It was like his brain couldn't function properly near her and it had been like that for a fairly long time. Everyone knew that reality around Smallville.

"I'm sorry Lana..." he told her apologetically, but something was changing now. She wasn't only the iconic projection of his mind. Lana was real, there with him and she was his girlfriend finally. There was no danger to fear, or difficult situation to solve at the present, so they could work with care on building a serious relationship from now on.

Clark entered the room, closed the door behind him and placing the Tai food on Lana's desk, he lowered his lips on hers in a gentle peak kiss. He felt urgent though, that wasn't enough to rid his memories of the erotic dream with Lois. It was strange, because in the past with Lana, he always waited for her to make the first move on him. He had always been so insecure around her - so shy - and, in reality, she did have more history with the guy material. How many so called 'boyfriends' did she have before eventually end up with him, by the way? Clark didn't want to count the exact number but she, surely, had her experience with them, at least in the kissing and touching department. And he never wanted to scare her with his physical strength too, because, let's face it, even when he was left without his powers, he had been this big, strong guy from the very start and she was just so little, thin and delicate like an exotic flower to protect.

On the other hand, it was odd that whenever he was around Lois, instead, he felt always so confident, 'normal', ready to act and react, like he had nothing to hide because 'the tough girl' never demanded to revel any secret, on the contrary, he was sure Lois never suspected he had one to begin with.

" We can eat later..." he suggested with his puppy pleading eyes. So he moved near her and with his charming boyish grin, he picked Lana up from her chair and placed her on the bed behind them.

That was a really bold move of his. In fact he had never acted that way with her before, but he had a fight to face and some really graphic images to kill. She was so light, almost inconsistent in her weight and his mind wasn't able to stop making a comparison with another body, more shapely and consistent. A 'sailor girl' with an extremely sexy and almost naked body that only two nights before had sat on his lap, trying to act like a professional stripper and later, in her Talon apartment, she had made her way so close to him that he had been able to feel her fervid heat - a heat that had exploded in the intimacy of his dream during the past night.

Lana stared at him longingly, waiting for his kiss. Awkward little smiles were shared between them at the sudden and unexpected closeness - he truly didn't plan to begin the love game so soon.

His lips landed on hers and he started nibbling slowly at her harmonious mouth as they normally used to do when, out of the blue, some other female and more sensual lips swiftly invaded his mind. Lips that he had never kissed yet for real – even if the day before there had been a moment in which those lavish lips played some animated scenes in his head and later in that damn vivid fantasy they got so appealing and desired.

He forced himself to be more zealous in his effort to make out with his girlfriend – _This is Lana, your love, the one you've always wanted since the beginning of your time in Smallville – _the inner voice in his head encouraged him and his hands followed his determined will traveling along her little body. They followed a path under her elaborate pink shirt. He caressed her velvet skin there...skin that in the past he had so craved and waited ardently to touch but that now confounded him. And it was because of her scent. That was undoubtedly Lana's perfume, he recognized it and he had always liked it but his mind then recalled another different body scent so enchanting – mesmerizing - and now that was becoming stronger through his senses – _Why? Stay focused Clark!_ -

His hands slid tentatively along her bare belly, with his fingertips he rubbed and squeezed her hips gently and a low moan escaped from her because of his touch. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He had to force himself to concentrate or, better, to lose his sight in the beauty of his girlfriend, like it had always happened in the past but now, somehow, everything seemed altered. And to make the things worst, with his powers back in full force, he had to be more careful, letting go some but not the whole of his emotions – _don't lose too much Clark, hold back a little_ – he chided.

He had always been this equilibrate, calm and well mannered kind of guy but the situation here, was getting more complex by every minute that passed. He was with his girlfriend but his thoughts were constantly driven to the 'unwanted' girl.

His hands continued their path on the top of Lana's chest, avidly searching for her bra. He easily unclipped it on the front and cupped her little breasts in his large hands. And that was the point that later he'd have remembered.

He never thought he could make that kind of parallel and right there in the heat of the moment though, but after that fatal dream and what he had seen and touched with his bare hands in his loft once, he simply sensed the contrast. Lana's breasts were well shaped like every single part of her lovely body, but they were definitely on the small size and Clark had recently discovered that he was really manly male in that aspect of his sexuality. In fact, every time he had looked at Lois instead, he couldn't prevent his eyes from roaming, at least for a brief moment, over her so perfectly rounded and full 'twins' and all the times he couldn't almost believe how sensually those curvy globes filled every sort of female shirt, tight jacket, farm boy plaid shirt, top bikini, blouse or any other fabric item the 'tough sailor girl' had ever worn during her time in Smallville, with him. Yeah, he didn't know anything about the male Kryptonian way, but here on Earth, he was in the regular average of any other human guy about that particular preference.

He, unmistakably, lost every bit of his forced concentration then and, to make the matter harder, the music coming from the tiny black radio changed abruptly. The lyrics of the next song started to fill the room with their sexually alluring and implied meaning.

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you **

Those words right there were really taunting him. He couldn't get any more of that. He was reaching the ultimate breaking point. With his thumbs he stroked gently Lana's darker tiny nipples. He felt her long fingernails under his white shirt scratching the sides of his back

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was 'hot' like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha baby don't cha**

_\- Yes, Yes, YES! – _His deeper internal voice screamed loudly inside him.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry Lana, I can't do that..." he blathered out eventually lifting his body from hers and rushing out of the bed.

" Why did you stop Clark?" came her worried concern, searching for his beautiful aqua-green eyes.

He looked away from her and out of the large window. Running a hand through his ruffled hair he quickly headed towards the desk where the tiny black radio was playing that embarrassing song.

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha**

Clark switched it off immediately.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." he started to justify his behavior " it's the middle of the day and someone could see us here...really Lana" he gave her his evading, awkward smile gesturing toward the door " I don't know what I was thinking..."

Lana's facial expression became hard "Clark," she sighed "if this is the beginning of another Clark Kent's apology, please don't." she lowered her tone "Do you think that I don't know by now when you're not telling the truth?"

"Lana, please" his puppy dog eyes were on hers again

"No Clark," she stiffly buttoned her fluffy pink shirt "Do you remember when was the last time we made love?"

"Lana, it's not that simple for me..."

"It should have, when two people love each other...and I love you Clark!"

"I Love you too, Lana, but it's more complicated now..."

"Can you finally tell me why, Clark?" if there was a thing that she craved as much as her love for him was finding out what kind of secret Clark was hiding from her and why.

He just stared at her silently so she went on "You're not yourself lately. It's like something happened in the past month... I guessed that's because of your grave incident with that bullet, but... before the end of the summer we were perfect together. Every time you looked at me I could feel how strong was your desire for me, it has been always like that for you, but not recently!" the annoyance was clear in her voice "and before, here, you were distracted. It was like you were in another universe... not completely focused on me" she fixed her big dark eyes on him "on us, why Clark?"

"I...I don't know Lana, but you are right...I have a lot on my mind at the moment with the farm, my dad, his health condition, my history lessons at the CKU... "

It was all true, but he couldn't really tell her what was running through his mind in reality, because Clark didn't know it precisely...all those contrasting emotions towards Lois were something new for him and he didn't know how to read them. And there was always the big deal with his restored abilities and having sex with a human girl, how to handle that. And he couldn't tell Lana about his secret, his origins. Despite the danger itself of knowing the truth, what if she wasn't ready to accept him? He got a feeling that Lana wouldn't have been so easy on that aspect of his life. He felt he couldn't face that possibility at the present.

They sat in dull silence for a while.

"Listen, Clark..." Lana was the first to bridge the distance between them "maybe, we just need to take a step back to find a new beginning. And I'll be waiting for you, no matter what, when you'll feel ready again..."

"Yeah Lana... You know, it's getting late and I have to take that delivery for my dad. He's waiting for it"

He looked at the containers on her desk " I'm sorry for the food...I really wanted to stay but...I'll call you later" he kissed her on the forehead and rushed toward the door.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**2:00 PM at the Talon**

"Okay Mrs K," Lois was talking with Martha on the phone "I trust you completely with the cakes. Those will be my special weapons for Friday night; you know we have a usual supplier for the sweet food but 'the home made delicacies of Martha Kent', seriously, nothing can beat those!" she rolled for a second the idea in her mind and added "Have you ever thought to open your own pastry shop? That could be a perfect name!"

"Thanks Lois," the older woman chuckled "but you're too kind"

"No, you are, and it's because of you that I've got the 'gig'!"

"No way, Lois, it's all Lane merit there. I've just connected the dots." She smiled "You're a very talented girl and you deserve as many opportunities as you can get to spread your young wings and finally fly on your own"

"Thanks Mrs K, it means a lot that you have such faith in me..." After her mother's death, Martha truly resembled what a real mother was for Lois and in those moments it felt so palpable how much the younger woman cherished the older one.

"Well, my trust in you is safely placed, you'll see. I'm confident about that, and I've been told I'm usually right..."

"Fine," Lois's eyes started to get moist "hey, it's getting way too emotional for me here, you know...back to business, please" she looked at the long list on her blue notebook on the counter " If you can get me the samples at least before 7:00 PM it would be great"

"No problem at all, Lois, I'm working on them already and I'll send everything your way by Clark later"

At the mention of his name she froze on her spot. She had managed to keep every thought about 'Richie Cunningham' far away form her for the entire morning with all the things she had to organize for the Karaoke Night, but now that his mother mentioned him, a tiny hologram of '007' in his black suit began to play some renewed hot scenes in front of her eyes on the bar counter.

"Hem...on a second thought," Lois hesitated "maybe it's best if I'll send you someone from my staff to the farm later to take the cakes...there's no need for Clark to come here, really"

"Why dear? Remember: always save time for the unexpected when you're planning an Event, plus Clark is on his way back home right now, so it will be simpler to get him to you when I'm finished with these first baked muffins."

Lois was at lost of excuses for trying to evade the inevitable and, all considered, she couldn't avoid the farm boy forever. It seemed that she had to face him at the end of the day. – _Well, you know what they say _\- she told herself – _if you have to_, _better sooner than later_ – and maybe it wouldn't be too bad. The Talon was often crowded with people by the time Clark would be there, so more distractions and less time to focus on some specific male attractive attributes.

**Less than 30 minutes later at the Kent Farm... **

Clark entered the front door heading to the kitchen. He had just returned from his disastrous trip to Metropolis when he saw his mother in her yellow apron, working on the central island that was covered with three trays of perfectly disposed red and blue berry muffins. A boyish smile curved his lips as an inviting sweet smell filled the entire house and he inhaled it deeply. He loved his mom's cookies. They reminded him of his happy childhood.

"Wow mom, are you baking for the entire neighborhood?" he told her taking the nearest little pastry and stuffing it safely in his mouth

"Hey young man, these aren't for you," she retorted hitting the guilty hand playfully "and, to answer your question, those are my fresh samples for my commission with the Talon"

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"The famous Karaoke Night Event, taking place this Friday. Lois is in charge for the organization and I'm her supplier for the cakes"

"Lois?" a skeptical look appeared on his face

"Oh c'mon Clark, don't act too surprised about that, she can handle such a thing, actually, I think she's the perfect choice for that sort of function, she has 'the attitude', you know...- _Oh I know it too well, the bossy One!_ – Was his silent remark "and maybe this time we'll see something truly different in town for a change"

"Yeah, that would be the day!" came out his reply. Here we go, Clark rolled his eyes looking at the ceiling, you had to trust his mother to point out all the positive qualities she saw in people and in Lois in particular. He was annoyed.

"And," Martha underlined "this could be a good benefit for our family too... with the near senator campaign that is expecting your father, we should take any fluid cash we can get to cover the daily expenses. That's why, honey, I need your help too, to take all these goodies to their last destination" she looked him steadily in the eyes "when I'll be done with the last row, later, naturally"

"Hem...about that mom," he shifted uncomfortably on the high wooden stool he was sitting on. The idea of seeing Lois so soon didn't thrill him. Well, not entirely at least. There was a hidden part of him that wanted to know how he will react at the first sight of her after what happened between them in both the real world and in his fantasy one but, the other part of him wanted to run away as far as he could from her.

"What sweetie? Oh, don't give me that look. For once, today, you can put your super-speed to a good use!"

"Okay, mom!" Was his final extorted consent.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**6:50 PM at the Talon**

The fancy, cozy coffeehouse was crowed with young noisy people by the time Clark reached the building. It was usually like that when the closure hours approached. All the students in town wanted to meet there for one last good time, hanging out with their friends before dinner. That was why he didn't get the reason Lois wanted her cake samples at the most inappropriate time. He sighed, opening the door with a hand while he was holding the three packed trays in his other strong arm.

Several "Excuse me" and "Oh, I'm sorry" were dispensed along his way to the bar counter.

He looked around. There were a lot of Talon waiter girls serving the tables, packed with animated chatting people, but no sign of Lois.

Maybe, it was better that way, he would have left the cakes on the counter and leave the local without any complication. He was just thinking about that when she unexpectedly, popped up from under the bar counter, surprising both of them.

"Smallville!" was the first word on her mouth.

"Lois!" he replied, caught completely off guard "You are here..." he added, evidently embarrassed. His eyes travelled briefly down her heavy chest. Her light yellow T-shirt was a little down on her left shoulder letting in evidence the dark ocher strap of her bra. His little brain took note of that.

"Of course, I'm here" she remarked "I work here, remember? And I'm in charge of the place now!" but, despite her usual bossy tone, a rosy tint colored her cheeks as she took a good look of his handsome figure. He was wearing a navy blue, long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight jeans matching it and it was really unusual for him - _Why that change? What happened to the plain shirts and the oversized jeans?_ \- She wondered for a second. – _Why do you ask, Lois? Certainly, he has to see his precious girlfriend later - _

"Yeah, well, I brought the samples, as you ordered." He made a move to place the trays on the bar counter when she stopped him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving the muffins here..."

"Well don't!" she rolled her eyes and went brusquely out from behind the counter "I have a designed table for them, you know. Follow me"

She made her way through the people standing before the counter and between the tables. The place was really fuller than usual. He walked behind her, holding the trays above his head to prevent any possible mishaps.

There was an empty table in the back, near the bathroom door, but there were people even there all around.

She stopped and turned to face him "Here, you can put them on th..." she wasn't able to finish because two guys came sharply out of the bathroom pushing her accidentally against him.

Their chests brushed forcefully against each other. He couldn't ignore the sensation of her nipples hardening at their unexpected contact and how her full breasts felt when pushed against him.

Lois' hands anchored safely on his hips to regain a sort of balance, while their loins inevitably shoved against each other. That was the moment she, unmistakably, sensed it. Maybe it was because his jeans were so tight, but down there something was making its presence more evident.

_\- Don't look down Lois,-_ she reproached_ \- don't even think of it...- _

His body simply reacted to hers because even if he had tried to focus his attention on something else, at the first sight of her some vivid scenes of his dream had rushed uncontrollably in his mind.

A dark shade of pink colored both their faces as they glanced into one another eyes and an awkward smile curved their lips.

"So, as I was saying" Lois continued "you can put them here..."

Clark finally placed the trays down on the table "My mom says that the second turn of samples will be ready tomorrow"

"Okay, good!"

"Well, I guess I should get going then..." his eyes landed for a second on her full lips. Lois took a sharp note of that. A sudden puzzlement filled her _– What? Wait a sec, why is he staring at my mouth? - _

"Fine, see you tomorrow" she told him eventually, shaking her head.

\- _See you tomorrow? Lois, what was all that? Please! _– but then she watched him as he headed to the entrance _– Oh yeah, that pair of blue jeans makes all the difference!_ –

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

_**End Note: This is it, for now. What do you think? Don't be shy. Let me know.**_

_**Anyway, I really like this fiction and I'm intentioned to finish it... but I'm facing a dilemma from now on, and I need your opinion about that. You know that until now what happened in the story could be read as an off-screen moment. **_

_**I'm planning to write at least two or three more chapters about this Clois story and maybe an Epilogue in the end...**_

_**Do you want that Clark and Lois will get together for real in this story? Or is this too soon for them...**_

_**I'm open to your suggestions, people. With your reviews you can make the real difference.**_

_**So, thanks for reading. **_

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. See you in the bright new 2015!_ **


	4. Let The Game Begin

_**AN: My dear readers, **_

_**first **__**sorry, sorry, sorry for this very late update but this chapter was a major issue because I've put in it a lot of new characters and interactions between them. I've researched a lot and there are some references about movies and VIPS...**_

_**I've also taken what I call 'The writer's liberty' with VIPS' names, rating of songs and characters' names just to fit everything better in the story...at least I hope so...you'll tell me...**_

_**I'm very excited about what happens in this chapter. I really loved writing every single scene of it and I hope you'll find it interesting.**_

_**I'd like to thank in particular the guests who reviewed the previous chapters. Your enthusiasm for 'Don't cha' is really cherished. Thank you.**_

_**Thanks also to the new followers and to the new one who has added this story to her/his favorite. **_

_**Thanks, always, to my amazing 'duchess66' for the editing of this long chapter. Carolynne, you're the best!**_

_**Sex Warning:**_

_**The second part of the very first scene wasn't planned, but it came out spontaneously, when I was looking for inspiration to start this new chapter ... I think it's really sensual and I'd like to leave it specifically for the female gender... You know, it's not common to have a sexy scene for the women's pleasure with Smallville/Clark as a protagonist (do you know what I mean, right?)so... I hope you'll like it... **__**but it's kind of explicit**__**, and now you're warned about it.**_

_**This chapter starts right where the last one ended, with Clark at the farm.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Don't cha chapter 4 **

'**Let The Game Begin!'**

Significant line of the chapter: "Do we really have to use that song?"

**Kent Farm. Monday night.**

Once Clark got home from the Talon that evening, he went straight to his bedroom to change his clothes in a more ordinary 'farm boy' outfit.

Martha didn't see him earlier, when he picked up the cakes for the Talon, because she was busy in the laundry room and he didn't want to start a debate with her about his recent, acquired 'fashion taste'. He knew his mother well enough to be sure she would have noticed it.

He didn't realize exactly why he had felt that need to appear 'different', but he wanted to look nice, better 'good looking' (as if that was possible) than usual, for Lois. Even he didn't want to recognize it clearly, that experience at the 'Windgate' with the 'sailor girl' and what followed short after, with the heavy impact of that erotic dream, was changing something deeper inside him – forever - and there was no coming back. No matter how assertively he had tried to deny it, there was something 'more' between him and 'the tough girl' and this 'something' was growing stronger.

Later at dinner, it was exceptionally quiet. His father talked about the beginning of his Senator campaign and everyone, in turn, stole some glances at the seat where Lois usually sat when she was still living at the farm with them. They didn't say anything about it, but they missed her. They missed her 'eagerness', her verbal incontinence, her filling the room with her bold presence, her witty sarcasm and her fresh curiosity for everything. Clark even missed her faked annoyance toward him, her 'mission in life to step on his feet', as he called it.

That night in his bedroom he couldn't sleep at first. Picking up one of the books Professor Fine had suggested from his history lessons, he had been trying to read it for about an hour without focusing on a single subject and in the end he tossed it on his desk. He was nervous and agitated. The ceiling he was staring at was dark. He turned the central light off, switching on only the little Elmer Fudd blue light. Within few minutes he rolled first on the left and then on the right side of his bright new, large and solid bed.

Every time he closed his eyes a tempting image of Lois' mouth and body popped up in his head. He knew that by now. He had genuinely feared that moment. The moment he would have been alone again, in his bedroom, with the renewed memories of the entire last weekend... And everything had been provoked right by Lois' lap dance, two days ago.

He tried to relax, thinking about something neutral, like the clear sky in the sun or the green cornfields around the farm, but his mind didn't want to listen to him. It started to carefully elaborate a particular about her bra that his exploring eyes had caught at the Talon earlier - the dark ocher strap of her bra, that peeped out from her light yellow shirt – the sensual curve of her naked shoulder there. His fervid imagination worked on that and he watched as, in that new fantasy, his hand slowly took down the short sleeve of her shirt to revel more of her enticing skin and of her sexy dark yellow underwear. That was the trick his mind used to trigger him. Lois had the most sensual bras, he knew it for a fact. In the almost two years that she had spent at the farm, Clark had gotten the chance to see some of them - on occasional exits of her from the bathroom after a shower, or from a furtive opening of his bedroom's door while she was changing.

With all those arousing thoughts about her, fighting in his head to prevail, he didn't have more willpower left to resist the urge to touch himself.

His hand tentatively began to slide under his white T-shirt, caressing his belly there. He could just feel his yet full erection throbbing painfully underneath his boxers – its glittering tip smirking out of them.

With a quick move he took off his shirt that fell silently on the floor. He didn't wear any pajama pants that night and he had locked his bedroom door to prevent any embarrassing intrusion this time.

Using both his hands, he freed it from the blue boxers and started to slowly stroke himself from the base with his flat palm. Her name was a light whisper on his lips. He couldn't almost believe he was doing something like that still fully awake, not stuck in a dream, but consciously thinking about Lois.

Then, his mind conjured another suspect that swelled once more his arousal. He could guess that from the way Lois had looked at him after their forced exciting physical contact at the Talon earlier – _she blushed as I did_ – he thought. Maybe she too was thinking about him now. Lying in her large soft bed, wearing her ocher lingerie, she was possibly touching herself, moaning his name in a growing lust for him too.

His fingers wrapped more vigorously along its length stroking it faster. His eyes shut closed as clips of her in those different voluptuous bras passed before him, intensifying his pleasure and when he felt the typical heat filling his eyes he was able to control it easily.

His hips started to buck off his bed matching the movements of his hand as his rhythm increased and his mind created new intimate images of her. The sound of her soft sighs resounding in his head. His breathing quickened within his heart beats as he felt his own climax approaching. He was eventually coming and in his final powerful thrusts he shouted out her name twice, his voice husky and raw as a satisfying and relieving sensation filled him completely.

In a short while his beats returned to a normal rate and his breathing slowed gradually. After his release, he finally found peace and turning on his left side he fell in a deep, relaxed sleep.

**Kent main bedroom. Few minutes earlier. **

Jonathan opened his eyes looking at the little red clock on his bedside table. It signed 1:32 AM. Normally he was a heavy sleeper, but that night he felt scorched, his mouth was dry, his throat rasping. He lifted his side of the covers carefully trying not to wake up his wife.

"What's the matter, honey?" Martha asked him in her sleepy tone "Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he whispered "everything is okay, I'm just thirsty, I need some water, I'm going downstairs...Go back to sleep".

After his heart attack and his now new challenge with the politic world, Martha had been more concerned about his husband health, so there's no way she could sleep until he had safely come back to bed with her. She didn't want to show him her preoccupation but she was vigil, ready.

Jonathan quickly reached the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something different from simple water. He picked up an orange juice carton and poured some in a transparent glass. Once he was truly sated, he slowly climbed the stairs directing right back to his room. He was just passing the door of Clark's bedroom when he perceived some familiar sounds from the inside and, in the utter silence of the house, he distinctly heard Clark's voice calling Lois' name in way that he had never guessed to listen to, until that time. He felt suddenly uncomfortable for hearing his son in what unmistakably appeared like a very private moment, but now he got few more clues about who was the 'other girl' Clark was referring to that very morning.

He quietly headed to his room closing cautiously the door behind him.

"You're back, Jonathan?" Martha turned her back under the blankets smiling at him.

"Yes dear, I'm here and I think I have an idea about why Clark was so embarrassed with that sex dream..."

"You do?"

"I do Martha".

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**Tuesday morning, 5:39 AM. Talon apartment.**

"Chloe..." Lois whispered, pressing the phone against her ear "Did I wake you?"

"What do you think, Lois?" came the little blondes long yawn "Usually, I set the clock at 5:30 AM to be sure I won't get late for work...For The Love in The World, cus!" The younger girl whined louder, watching the green squared digital on the wall before her. "It's not even six in the morning..."

"I know and I'm sorry, but..." Lois started to pace anxiously back and forth through the apartment, holding the little white cell in her hand "It's that...well, I couldn't sleep!" she rolled her eyes looking at the mess she had done with the sheets on her bed "I have all these ideas about Friday night running in my head and when you didn't call me back yesterday, I didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to you about my plans. I couldn't wait...As the General always teaches, I have a strategy Chlo, but between the two cousins, you're the rational one! I need your logical side! I need you to drag your 'little ass' right here and right now. I'm going potentially crazy, you know!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit, Psycho! Take a deep breath and try to relax..."

"It's easy for you to say! You're there in the big city, with your sharp reporter work to do! You're not stuck in here to create an Event with all the pressure I have..."

"What pressure? In Smallville? Please. What do you mean Lo?"

There was a silent pause and then the older cousin spoke again "Well, I made a deal with the 'bald billionaire' to get the manager job here."

"You did what?"

She sighed, "I've promised him to organize a 'blast event' for Friday night with the karaoke. I have to sell out the date in question, here at the Talon, and the 'executive job' will be mine for good...and maybe, I think I took a step much longer than my leg this time..." she finished.

"Actually, it's difficult to say Lo... You have long legs!" She grinned "and beautiful ones too..."

"Chloe! I'm trying to make my point here..."

" It's okay Lois," the light blonde cousin laughed a little more "I know you can manage this. You surely made a pact with 'The Devil' in person, alias Lex Luthor, but don't worry, everything will be great, I know it for sure..."

"Fine, but I want you here later this morning... I'll get a meeting with Jack Vanilli, the DJ." She seemed to talk to herself "As a matter of fact, I've just hired him. Do you remember him?"

"The dear old Jack...I do remember him! We had really good times last year in Smallville High...The one in particular when we planned the rock concert at school with the Football Team is still stamped on my mind as if it had happened last week... That was fantastic! The article I wrote about it in The Torch is still read on-line...and, if I remember correctly, he had a thing for you!"

"That's not the reason I contacted him Chlo! He's truly good as a DJ and I want the best for my Event...Do you know he has just made his way to Metropolis? He got a big new contract in a huge music TV production...He was very cryptic about it, yesterday... It's all top secret in that world, you know... But it could be a good point to 'ad' my Karaoke event in the 'net' universe...and, as I've already mentioned it, you have to help me about that too..." She began to elaborate the idea in her head " He told me he had high contacts in that TV world and one of them could be some sort of 'guest star' in my lucky night...Wait a minute," Lois seemed to recall something important just then "Where are you cus?" she turned her voice down in a whisper.

"Why?" the sharp blonde bit her lower lip nervously.

"Because I absolutely don't want 'the little perfect princess' involved in this and, as she lives with you in the same university dorm bedroom, I..."

"Relax cus... You're safe about that because I'm not in my room at the moment..."

"What? Chlooee... Where are you at almost six in the morning?"

"Let me just say I'm in another bedroom in Metropolis..." she chuckled.

" Humm...I'm glad someone here got a busy night too, huh? At least you had a real sex action there, not just some vivid dreams about doing it like me. "

"What are you talking about Lois?"

"What? Did I say the last part out loud?" The image of 'the farm boy extraordinaire' naked on a bed doing his best performance on the 'sailor girl' materialized right in front of her after those words. "By the way, I wanna know all the details later, missy!"

"What's going on cus?" Chloe got suspicious.

"Nothing... I'm talking nonsense...Forget about that. It must be the early hours and I'm just stressed out about this whole karaoke thing..."

"Yeah, of course! You know I'm not buying it, right?"

Lois was just ready to protest when the younger cousin cut her off again "we'll get the chance to catch up later, when I'll be there...And don't forget about your next 'Mr Right' you have a date with..."

"Okay! Huh...About that... Maybe, it will be better if we postpone the whole thing **after** Friday night..." Lois timidly offered.

"No way Pretty Woman! You won't run out of this like you always do... And a karaoke night it's the perfect occasion. By the way, he has already asked for you!"

"But..."

"No buts! I know what you need 'Vivian' and frankly, after what happened in that nightclub, I feel you deserve something from me in return for your dangerous exposure then..."

"So the 'accorded date' with Brad Pitt is your way to pay me back huh? Listen Chlo, I know you think you forced me to perform that lap dance as a cover that night, but I didn't do anything there that I wanted to do really...It was fun!" she smiled.

"Yeah...Just because Clark came to your rescue and saved the situation in the end!"

"Well, I have to admit that he was 'handy'...But I kicked butts too there!"

"Shush! You're waking my date!" and with that last line, Chloe closed the conversation.

Lois sat heavily on the edge of her bed looking absently at the little screen on her cell in a pensive mood.

– _Why I'm so reluctant to meet this new guy? Because of Smallville? Okay, Let's face how things stand, 'sailor girl'. You do have a sort of insane crush on him right now... Just look at the state your sheets are...Thinking about him during the whole night...- _she chuckled_ – He fills your fantasies in a way that never happened to you before and you two do have a good banter and chemistry going on together...But he's not yours! He's hers...And maybe he senses some deeper attraction for you lately, but he'll never want you like he wants her so... I'm a fighter but I don't want to battle for this! I'm a girl and I want a guy that wants me exclusively! Not just at spots or when his girlfriend is missing! So Lane, prepare yourself to meet the next man in your life! –_

She set herself comfortably in the middle of her double bed and lifted the beige covers over her head closing her eyes. There was another good hour before the world out there would have requested her presence. Time to get some sleep.

**About an hour later. Kent Farm.**

The intense smell of the pancakes and bacon filled the entire kitchen in the early sunlight.

Martha was already working on her new creations for the Talon looking at two cooking books opened for inspiration on the central island, while Jonathan was slowly enjoying every single drop of his hot black coffee, smiling at her "You seem very involved in this whole commission with the Talon thing, don't you Martha?"

"Because I do, honey. You know I like baking..."

"And you do it so well, dear. It's one of the things that made me fall for you, remember?"

"I do remember..." she winked at him putting down the spoon she was holding in her hand to lay a gentle peak kiss on his lips. Jonathan circled her waist shorting the little distance between them and it was right at that point that Clark entered the scene sitting on the high stool in front of them. With a huge smile on his bright face he served his plate with the goods nicely displayed on the counter.

He was used to the tender effusions his parents showed to each other. It was one of the things he hoped to achieve once he finally found the right person. 'The One' he hoped to share his life with in an undefined future. Just recently, he was seriously beginning to question if this person was Lana or if there was another woman out there, completely different from everything he had supposed was right for him until that moment...And when, sometimes, he was afraid he would have ended up alone, the thought of his parents in those little moments comforted and reassured him.

"Good morning guys" he addressed them.

"Morning son" came his father's distracted reply.

"Hey sweetie" Martha greeted Clark looking intently into his eyes "...From the smile on your face I can guess you slept well this past night."

"Yes mom, like a little baby."

"So," Martha pressed the subject teasingly "no **scary** dreams in the middle of the night, huh?"

His expression changed abruptly at her implied words and he made an annoyed face "No, mom, nothing of the sort, but your concern is always appreciated, really!"

Jonathan looked at the two of them chuckling "we are not fooling you, son!"

"Well, maybe just a little bit" Martha added, combining some ingredients in a large bowl.

"We just want to show you our support, Clark" finished Jonathan reproaching her wife with his severe gaze.

"Of course honey, you know how we love you dear..." his mother approached him with a soft smile, sliding a hand on his cheek and squeezing it heavily "Our wonder boy!"

"Mom...please, I'm not a baby anymore..."

She ignored his comment and started scrutinizing him up and down with more care, eventually noticing the way he was dressed. That morning he had matched a dark red long sleeve shirt with tight black jeans.

"You look gorgeous sweetie!" Her smile widened and Clark's face colored a bit "Do you have some kind of 'appointment' later?" She turned to his husband arching her brows and sharing with him some understanding looks. After a brief eye contact with his wife, Jonathan suddenly looked away from her turning his attention to the local newspaper on his lap.

"Yeah mom..."He felt the impulse to find a plausible excuse to stop his mother's questions " Don't you remember? I have that interview with professor Fine for that assistant position he assigned me last week. We'll have a meeting then, today, with the CKU dean in his office...So Professor Fine suggested to dress in a more" he swallowed " 'serious' way..." He didn't tell her a total lie. He did have a meeting with the dean but the part regarding the way he should have to dress was an actual invention.

"Oh yes...now I seem to recall..." she gave him her best sardonic face " Well, I hope you'll find the time to deliver to Lois' the new creations I'm preparing right now. She'll need them before the late afternoon, as usual, but if..."

"It's okay mom," he rushed in "I think I can include that in my 'to do list' of today".

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**8:09 AM. The same morning, at the Talon.**

"Where's Adam?" Lois asked to the girl standing next to her.

"In the bathroom." The little red haired girl whispered.

As the chief in charge of the Event, Lois was sitting on the top of a central table of the local with her legs crossed in a pair of high heel black boots. Her dark red and tight skirt had a long tear on the right side that shifted lightly every time she moved, showing an evident portion of her shapely thigh. That was the first time she wore a skirt at work but with the imminent meeting with Jack Vanilli, the famous DJ hired to help her to make that next Friday an indelible memory in Smallville, she felt in a position that required a more 'appropriate' outfit. She was elegant and sexy with her blue notebook on her lap and a red pencil in her left hand.

That was the second unofficial meeting with her staff after she had announced she would have been the organizer of the Karaoke Night. To tell the truth, she didn't want to appear too formal with the other waiters. She knew everyone pretty well from the previous year and she did have a good relationship with all of them, so there was no need to be 'official' with them. On the other hand, they knew Lois long enough to sense when it was the time to work seriously and when they could relax, enjoy their working turn and get some good chat with the others staff members. As a three Stars General's daughter, they had experienced her bossy ways and her sudden change of mood but when there was no hurry, only few customers hanging out and the local was quiet, Lois resulted the best coordinator they could ever desire. Always the first to tease and laugh with each one of them.

"Com on guys!" she raised her tone "we don't have much time before the opening and I need your full attention right now!"

The guy who was asked by Lois earlier hurried into the middle of the waiters and sat in front of her. "Glad you've rejoined us!" she smiled at him and his face flushed a bright shade of red.

"Okay, as I was saying before our friend decided to leave," he hid behind the taller guy beside him "there's going to be a lot of changing inside here during the next hours and until the end of the Event. We have to set the right place for the stage and consequently rearrange the position of every table and every piece of furniture here, but you all have to work without bothering the customers, with discretion and noiselessly. Understood?" Her eyes scanned every single face staring back at her. They nodded all together.

"If some client asks for the Karaoke, address him or her to Melanie who sells the seats and signs the list of the aspiring singers and songs. Emi is working directly with me in this thing, so every question you have or the customers come up with, ask her and she will find an answer...Emi, why you're not with me?"

"I'm here boss," the red haired girl replied cheerfully, returning from behind the bar counter with a hot mug of coffee on a tiny tray.

"You're a doll," Lois shouldered her lightly "Always anticipating my wishes...I need this like oxygen these days" she thanked her little assistant, pointing a finger to the coffee cup.

"Benny is responsible for the drinks," she went on "Oh and, one more thing and I want to be clear about this. Jack Vanilli is coming any minute so I don't want a single scene of hysteria around him, okay? Treat him like any other person in the world." She gestured for more emphasis " he and 'moi' first, will have a crucial meeting for the main organization over that private table," Emi indicated a spot in the far edge of the room.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!" All the staff members stamped their feet frenetically on the floor making loud noises.

"It's not what you think, pervert!" She chided, but from the middle of the assembly came an undefined voice

"So the skirt you're wearing wasn't planned!" Everyone automatically erupted in loud laughs.

Lois chose to ignore the allusive comment "Then you can ask him whatever you want. Jack promised me he would listen to you all...Now enjoy a brief break and, as they say in the huge TV Shows: class dismissed people!"

The crowd looked at her silently waiting, so she specified "It was a joke guys! Jees...I'm losing my touch..."

She placed her writing material on the table and slowly uncrossed her legs coming down from the cold metallic surface she was sitting on. They started to form little groups chatting animatedly.

Lois was sipping her black coffee blowing on the mug in time to time to cool it down a little.

Adam, who was a skinny fifteen young and shy boy that worked as a waiter at the Talon, after school, to get some cash to spend with his friends, approached her "Hum...Lois, I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a great job here...and," he tried not to blush hot again "you look so cool in that red skirt...You should wear skirts more often".

"Thank you dear, you're adorable!" She smiled at him and he was done. Lost for a while in his fantasy world, staring at her.

**About an hour later...**

"Hey Lois, he's here!..."

"Already?"

"Lois, we opened an hour ago..."

Emi handed her the blue notebook while 'the chief in charge' was looking at the giant white screen on the Talon's PC. Lois was waiting for Chloe to advertise properly the Karaoke night online. Her blonde cousin was a master in that field and there was no time to waste. Lois had been focused on that topic for the last hour. She had already made her mind about a suitable name for the Event, but she didn't have time to readjust her acting at the person she was about to meet again...Because Chloe was annoyingly right in their early phone conversation, that morning. Jack Vanilli did have a thing for Lois Lane then.

When they first met, about a year ago, in Smallville High, she had just enrolled as a student there and he came at the school to support, as an external assistant, the rock concert the seniors of the last year arranged. He made soon perfectly clear his romantic intentions toward her, but then there was the school policy that ruled the relationships between students and teachers so Jack preferred to stay away from the tough but intriguing girl. He was 26 then and that was one of the things that restrained her curiosity for him. He appeared like the perfect cool and confident young man. He wasn't handsome in the classic meaning of the term but he was the kind of guy who with his deep voice and a guitar captured most of the girls' hearts. They did share the same interest for the music world and he soon recognized her talent in singing and dancing but when Lois came fresh to Smallville, she arrived with her own baggage of mistakes to forget. At the time, in fact, she had just walked out from a brief and secret relationship with a similar music related kind of guy that was exactly 26. She had enough of that and she didn't want to repeat a similar experience.

Now, one year had passed. Jack had become even more famous as a DJ and he was standing there in front of her.

"I was waiting for you to set those beautiful eyes on me..." he started.

"Jack, you're here finally!" She smirked at him leaving her seat.

"Man..." he went on eyeing her up and down "you're like the fine red wine. The more you grow older the better you get!"

"Hah! Jack please... you're embarrassing my Emi here. Okay dear, you can go and take care of everything while we discuss the main project..."

"Sure Boss!" The little reddish girl lingered her eyes on them for a brief moment before leaving.

"Now Jack, there's a lot of work to do and time is the only thing we don't have..."

"Don't worry Babe," he interrupted, circling her waist with his arm "I'm here and we'll work everything out for the best!" He suddenly bent down and landed a light kiss on her neck.

She stiffened immediately "Hey, Justine Timberlake! I'm sure you have a carpet full of screaming chicks waiting for you around any corner but I'm not used to this sort of arrangement..." She easily got free from his arms "We should keep some kind of distance, Buddy! And I go by Lois...Otherwise people could get confused around here..."

He chuckled, absolutely not intimidated by her reaction.

Lois had a huge conflict going on inside her. On one side she had taken advantage of her 'I know you like me' card to get his competence for the karaoke night at a fair price and in some way she knew she had to keep up this façade at least until the end of the week, but on the other side she didn't want to give away any false signal about a possible tender interest for him. She had a pretty good idea about how things in the music and TV Show business got fast and easy and she didn't want to follow those leading traces. It was a complex situation and she needed her little cousin to play that game properly.

Lois stared hungrily at the front door hoping, when a second later a flash of sunlight from outside blinded her eyes and a little blonde angel showed her pretty face rushing towards them.

"Chloe!" the older cousin shouted out waving her arms as an overreacting signal.

"Hey guys! I'm here so, what I've missed?" She snapped in, smiling.

"As a matter of fact, I've already made my move to seduce your cousin but I haven't succeeded...yet!" Jack left Lois' side to kiss the new comer "Hi Chloe, it's good to work with you again..."

"It's nice for me too with you Jack...So, you didn't waste time with her huh?" she smiled at Lois who rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's no policy school rule here so...You could read things that way, yeah..." He confirmed cockily.

"My dear Jack," Chloe chuckled shaking her head " let me tell you something about her... You wouldn't be the first to fail, you know...She's a little difficult to persuade..." she placed her green workbag on the table taking out her inseparable laptop.

"Hey you two, I'm right here and I can hear you... Could we just switch the topic and get started, please?" she implored.

"Fair enough Ladies," Jack cleared his voice "sit down and prepare yourselves because we'll have a real new creation here... This will be the last thing I'll do in Smallville before I leave for the big city and I want something memorable...And, you know, we've never used enough the potential of this little town to get some publicity..." he acted preciously.

"What do you mean with 'the potential'?" Chloe interrupted him.

"I mean that we are here in the only town in the USA and in the entire world that got two meteors showers in sixteen years baby! The mystery of what landed here is still unsolved... Do you know how this kind of news works perfectly with the TV Show and Music business?"

"Well, I suppose it works..." the blonde one agreed.

"So tell me Chloe, you're an aspiring journalist, right? Do you know statistically how many songs have been written annually in the US with an Alien subject in them? I'll tell you, a considerable number and it happens that I have the perfect still unknown 'Cosmic' song for our lucky night..." he paused looking at the two girls "we'll talk about it later. Now put that kind of stuff online in a organized music event and you'll have to push out the amount of people you'll get in here Friday...Believe me..." Chloe was really impressed by his argument "We've got something here. So, as I told Lois on the phone yesterday, I got a contact with Simon Coswell..."

"Who? The famous talent scout?" Once again Chloe was surprised.

"Precisely, and he wants to be here Friday night! He's looking for new recruits for his next TV Show "Express your Talents" And he thinks that Smallville could offer something interesting..."

"No way, this is awesome!" Chloe exclaimed "I could also come up with an interesting article for the Daily Planet..."

"That's one of the reasons we want you here." He remarked, "I'm giving you the exclusive, Baby!"

"Exactly missy!" added Lois "and I'm sure, you'll get a spot 'before' page 73 this time!"

"Are you kidding?" Chloe's face brightened "Lois, this could be a potential front page in the weekend edition!"

" Now Babe," Jack turned to the taller girl while Chloe arched her brows "Explain to your cousin the main project and I'll intervene when it's needed." Lois' eyes narrowed in a fissure staring at him.

"Okay," she took from there "We'll have a real singing competition with a final winner and a prize, the audition with Coswell, naturally. The clients will be able to sing and vote their favorite. In the middle of the night there will be two main live performances. Jack will have, of course, the last word about songs and performers and I'll help with choreography and costumes. We'll have the auditions starting tomorrow... Could you put everything online on the Talon's site?"

"I'm already working on it" Chloe was typing as fast as she could "...Now we have a date, a place and we need a name..."

"For the Event, right?" Lois threw in "I've been thinking about it for the entire of last night and I decided for this: 'Let The Game Begin!'...What do you think?"

"Simple and clear!" Chloe observed.

"Perfect!" Jack assured her "I approve! And we can add the title of the main performance song along with our guest star just to emphasize the whole thing..."

"Sure," then Lois inquired "What's the song for the principal performance by the way?..."

"Okay girl, listen to me..." Jack retraced his steps to get near her and he placed his hands on her shoulders holding steadily her gaze " We should discuss a little more about this point because I studied this performance only for you. We have to get a high moment in this Event and I need you to do that for me. Lois, you're the perfect choice..." She started to sense a sick sensation at the base of her stomach just before he pronounced his verdict "It's the hit of the moment. 'Don't cha' by The Pussycat Dolls". He left her standing to sit down near Chloe.

"What?!" She looked down at the typing girl to have some kind of understanding but Chloe was distracted, "Hem...Jack," She insisted "Do we really have to use that song?"

"You're not questioning my decisions, right?" he pointed out "Do you know how many weeks this song has touched the highest-ranking?"

"Okay Buddy," She got to her defensive side "now you listen to me, very carefully this time, there's no way that I'll sing the lyrics or I'll dance to the music of that song!"

"Why are you so negative about performing 'Don't cha'?" His eyes were inquisitive on her.

"I have..." she was evasive "personal reasons..." her answer got Chloe's attention.

"Fine, I don't want to argue with you right now," the experienced choreographer retracted "we have more urgent issues to solve. We'll have the auditions tomorrow like you wanted and we will work on an amazingly sexy dance for that song, oh and don't forget we need a sensual costume too." – The US Flag bikini flashed brightly on Lois' mind – "I want a new 'Madonna' on that stage Friday night, but just in case, I want you to be ready." He concluded winking at her.

Lois relaxed a bit at his compromising words. That was sufficient for her at the moment. She felt she made the right choice for this Event. Jack Vanilli was really working everything out in the right way.

_\- Maybe this time Lane, you'll succeed in something creative like you've always wanted to -._

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**6:24 PM. The Talon. **

The excitement inside the fancy coffeehouse was palpable. All the staff members and the clients were infected by the penetrating virus of this new Friday Night Event. The inside of the local was already unrecognizable after the many little touches Lois, Jack and Chloe had put in and everyone worked accordingly with their direction. Little groups of girls appeared giggling in time to time to steel a closer look of the famous DJ and their presence increased the profit of the day. It was a team's work and the customers didn't fail to show their appreciation with more tips for the waiters and more drinks orders at the bar counter.

The two cousins were standing in front of a large wall, examining a huge poster pinned on it that advertised the Karaoke night. Every person that entered the front door would have seen it from that position. A long ladder was placed against the wall and the two girls were savoring their cups of hot coffee-cocoa during a deserved break while Jack was on the opposite side of the local working on his technical music equipment.

"What do you think?" asked Lois crossing the arms on her chest and looking skeptically at the picture.

"Maybe it's a little too down on the left..." came the distracted reply "but I have to tell you Lois," Chloe cupped her mug with both hands "the General's strategy you mentioned this morning seems fitting perfectly in here...You're doing great and I'm glad I have a part in it."

"Are you kidding? I couldn't make it without you! I need you in this...but I agree." She glanced around smiling "It seems to be really working, doesn't it? Oh and you're staying for the night, right? You know you have to cover my back with Jack if things get weird."

"Don't worry Lo, you got mine and I got yours, it's mutual...and if things get really complicated we could always throw in your imminent date with your future Mr Right!" she widened her eyes sipping from her hot cocoa.

"So," Lois sighed "tell me something about this mysterious guy...First, how does he know me?"

"Okay, you need some details...His little sister Ann is an intern with me at the DP. He visited her a couple of times at the bullpen and it happened that you were there with me, simple. In those occasions he noticed you and asked Ann to talk with me about a possible date..."

"Why didn't he ask me by himself?"

"Because he figured you'd have rejected him..."

"True...Good point Chloe."

"I told you, I know you. He's a reserved guy...His name is Alex Brand, he's 23, and he's getting his specialization to practice at the Metropolis Hospital..."

"He's a doctor?" Lois was surprised.

"Soon to be. Yes, and he's a little nearsighted, so he wears glasses...and this particular intensifies the beauty of his blue eyes" she nodded.

"That could be interesting...How have I never noted him?"

"Lo please, don't make me start with that... Do you know how you act when you come at the DP to see m..." at that very moment Chloe's cell rang from the back of her jeans, she picked it up smiling "Jimmy!" She gestured to her older cousin and walked away whispering "I have to take this..."

"Sure. Don't care about me!" Lois shouted enough to be heard by her cousin's caller.

She turned to look at the poster hanging on the wall _– Okay just because I'm wearing high heels this doesn't mean I can't fix it! -._

She grabbed the long ladder, set it steadily against the wall and started to climb it to the top. With every little movement she made the opening of her dark red skirt on her right side enlarged exponentially, leaving the skin of her thigh more exposed for the pleasure of the passing eyes.

On the opposite extremity of the local Clark entered the front door with his 3 trays of fresh cakes.

He felt utterly disoriented at first. He started to notice the huge changes of the Talon's interiors and the thrilling animation all over the place but after that rapid glace around, he directed straight to the designed food table near the bathroom that Lois showed him the day before.

Once the packages were safely placed there, he walked slowly toward the center of the room looking for Lois. He was about to ask for her to some of the waiters when he finally looked at the giant wall and noticed a girl standing on a ladder. _– Lois? –_ He was visibly surprised. He hadn't recognized her before. Her face was facing the wall so she couldn't see him. He stopped, taking a step back while his eyes focused on her sensual backside. She was working on a huge picture, trying to readjust it into the correct position. Her long, honey hair fell wildly on her shoulders and his eyes followed the curvy line of her butt that moved lightly, fastened in her tight skirt.

That was the first time he saw Lois in a skirt. Not her in a pink prom long dress, not in a bikini, not even in a US flag costume or a black witchy tiny dress, like last year when she was possessed by that ancient sorcerer, but a real skirt. And when he thought he had seen the whole of it, she moved just a bit more so he also noted the long provocative tear on her right side. She never failed to stun him. He found himself staring at her seductive figure. Completely captured.

But that moment didn't last for long because a deep voice spoke beside him.

"I know man," Jack began, putting a silver mike on a near bench "she's a sight difficult to leave, huh? Damn, she's so sexy in that red skirt and those black boots...And have you seen the tear?" he winked at Clark in a typical male understanding.

"Who...- _the hell_ \- are you?" Clark blathered out, suddenly irritated by those explicit comments and his curse resounded silently in his head.

Neither of them had the time to reply because right in that point Lois lost her control on the last step of the ladder. She misplaced her left foot and arching her back she fell.

With a fast move Clark rushed under her, stopping on the spot where she was about to land and he grabbed her body tightly. Thankfully, Lois ended securely in Clark's arms.

"Lois!"

"Clark!"

Instantly their eyes met and held the intense gaze.

He drew in a deep breath as the scent of her soft hair met his receptive senses. He tried to ignore how her left breast pressed against his steely chest but his whole body reacted and he squeezed gently but firmly her bare thigh with his large hand.

_\- "__Lois, you drive me crazy and turn me on like no one ever before..." - _His mind tricked him, recalling those audacious words in his dream.

On the other part, Lois too was affected by their second unexpected contact. She sensed the touch of his hand and for a brief second she felt the acute need to respond to his gesture pressing against him. Her left arm was circling his neck and with her fingers through his thick locks she rubbed lightly that soft spot in the back of his head.

Her eyes fell on his full lips and a scene of her dream flashed red and hot in her mind.

\- _"You have such sensual lips, Smallville!" -_

Everything happened so fast that hardly anyone but Jack noted Lois' fall and Clark's prompt rescue.

The confident DJ immediately approached them.

"Hey man, you have excellent reflexes!"

"Thanks Clark..." Lois forced her eyes to look away from him while he gently let her slide down from his strong embrace.

"Yeah...You shouldn't climb ladders in high heels, Lois" came Clark's concerned reproach.

"It was a stupid accident all right?" she bit him back.

"Do you know each other, Babe?" interjected Jack placing himself between them and an interrogative expression appeared on Clark's face.

"Yep!" Lois looked up at the 'farm boy extraordinaire' readjusting her clothes "He's...a friend." She said laconically.

"A friend, huh?" grinned Jack glancing at the two of them. Then, he turned to examine Clark better "Wait a second, now I remember you...you were the Quarterback, in Smallville High... Clark..."

"Clark Kent" supplied Lois "and Clark, this is Jack Vanilli, the famous DJ, don't you remember him? He's helping me with the Karaoke Event..."

Clark reluctantly offered his hand and the smaller guy squeezed it "We've met before, you know... Chloe introduced us last year..."

"I'm sorry Jack, that doesn't ring any bell".

"Hey Clark, I'm glad you're here." The little blonde rejoined the group and greeted him. Then she grasped Lois' arm dragging the taller girl with her "Will you excuse us just for a moment?"

The two cousins walked away leaving the two guys alone. An awkward silence fell between them.

Clark shoved his hands in the front pockets of his black jeans while Jack placed the mike he had left on the bench before, in a silver rigid case.

"So," Clark was trying to be polite "you're responsible for all these changes in here..."

"Well, me and Lois, naturally, with Chloe. We play as a team... You should know how it works, right? After all, you were a Football player."

There was something about this guy that was already upsetting Clark and as a well-mannered kind of guy he didn't know how to handle that unpleasant sensation.

"Why did you call Lois 'Babe' before?" He inquired shifting the subject.

"Why? Are you a 'possessive' friend?"

"I'm not possessive, just...curious" he justified blushing.

It was a blessing that Chloe and Lois reappeared on the horizon, otherwise Clark would have found an excuse to leave the place.

"Okay girls, I'm done here for today." Jack smiled at them ignoring Clark's presence. "Chloe it's always a pleasure working with you and if your cousin didn't have plans for tonight I'd like to take her out for a nice dinner in Metropolis. I have a really fast car parked outside..."

A sudden fantasy invaded Clark's mind. Lois in his arms, in the Clark Kent super speeded express leaving Jack's car along the way. He chuckled at the thought.

"I'm sorry Jack, it sounds really amazing," Lois' voice sweetened "but I have a major girl's movie night with my little cousin here so..."

"No problem Babe, we have time..." his eyes fixed on Clark who felt the heat filling his own ones "I'm here for the **entire** week."

Lois and Chloe shared and intuitive look and waited until the sight of Jack faded through the Talon's front door.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

_**Ending note: So this is the end of the chapter. I know I'm leaving you hanging there, but this chapter was already so long and full of events. **_

_**I'll give you a hint though for the next one: there's going to be a date...Maybe a double date...**_

_**So, do you think that Clark is left indifferent about these new guys gravitating around Lois? **_

_**Will he have a reaction and what kind of reaction?**_

_**I'd really like to know your opinion about that and about the chapter, naturally.**_

_**You know, a writer (even a beginner like me) loves to hear what the readers think, suggest or feel...**_

_**Your reviews will be always appreciated and they will help to feed the Muse!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Part one 'The Pre-Date'

_**A.N.**_

_**Hi guys. I know, I'm so terribly late with this update... But my real life gets always in the middle, you know, and I have to deal with my family duties in the first place...So I hope you'll forgive me and I promise I'll try to be more punctual with my future updates. Anyway...**_

_**I'd always like to thank all the new followers of this story and the ones that still add it to their favorites and in particular the recent "unstoppable95": thanks for your preference, it gives me hope for the future of this story and me as a Clois writer. **_

_**A special thanks to 'Jade4813' as my new great Beta Reader. She's a Historic Clois Author here and I'm honored to have her help in this story.**_

_**Okay, back to the topic: Our Beloved Clois... I had originally planned this like a single chapter about the 'Date' that Chloe organized for Lois and her new Mr. Right, but the events of the 'Pre-Date' came out much longer than I thought so I've split the chapter in two parts like this:**_

_**Part one**_

'_**The Pre-Date'**_

_**Part two**_

'_**The Date and...The Post-Date'**_

_**Here you'll read what happens in the first part. **_

_**One more little clue. I'm studying the entire Season 5 to avoid some possible mistakes and maybe to reinterpret the main events in a new 'Clois Light' (I'm doing my homework). I consider Season 5 like a whole, so maybe some original events will take place but not in the right order and some others won't**__**, but from now on what's happening in my story **__**definitely takes its own new path out of canon**__**.**_

_**As an aside note: the inspiration for this 'pre-date chapter' with the girl's movie night came from my beloved Clois author and now former beta reader 'duchess66.' Thanks Carolynne for the very good suggestion you gave me in one of your first reviews. This chapter is what came out of that and I dedicate it to you, dear.**_

_**Sex Warning:**_

_**If the previous chapter had a single explicit erotic scene, this one is more sexual tension centered. But you know from the beginning that this story has an 'M' rating for a reason**__** so the last scene here is really 'detailed'**__**. I like to explore in my fiction what in the Show was only implied, but for me was so evident from the start: the fantastic, full, dreamy, disgraceful, physical chemistry Lois and Clark had always had together from day one in 'Crusade,' Season 4...I'm sure you all can read the body language between these two, right? And we all have to thank Erica Durance and Tom Welling for that.**_

_**And now, a little recap to remind you where we left our characters in the end of Chapter 4.**_

_**Lois and Chloe are at the Talon readjusting the Local for the Karaoke Event of the coming Friday night. Clark arrives and rescues Lois in her fall from a high ladder with Jack as the only witness, while Chloe is on the phone with Jimmy. Clark and Jack have a little exchange of opinions about 'possessive' friends and the famous DJ asks Lois to go out for a nice dinner with him in Metropolis but she declines his invitation for a Movie night with her little cousin.**_

_**And here starts this new chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Don't cha Chapter 5**

**Part one**

"**The Pre-Date"**

Significant line of the chapter: "What's going on between you two, here?"

**Tuesday. 7:30 PM, at the Talon.**

"So, one point for the team Lane/Sullivan, people!" Lois slapped her hand against Chloe's and the two girls shared a triumphant smile as the sight of Jack Vanilli disappeared out of the Talon.

Clark watched the two cousins in condescending astonishment. He had never gotten used to their strong connection, first because he didn't really know how it worked. He had learned that usually girls had different ways to look after each other and in particular he had noted that Chloe and Lois had a deep reciprocal understanding and a sense of protection that went beyond the simple friendship two cousins could build. It was one of the things that he first caught about their supportive relationship. He had something like that with Chloe on some level and the feisty blonde had always been his confidant about his feelings and his acting toward Lana. But now that he was starting to feel something 'strange' for Lois, things were completely different - as different was that 'something' he felt for the 'tough girl.'

Speaking only about the physical attraction, there was a connection between him and Lois that he had never experienced before - with anyone - and this scared him because it was entirely unexpected and completely new and he didn't know how to handle it. The signals about their mutual interest to each other were all there from the beginning, from the first real conversation the two shared at Chloe's graveside actually, but he was always too focused on his Lana's obsession at the time to acknowledge that. They developed a 'competitive friendship' out of that first meeting, always spiced up with a lot of sarcasm and a sort of 'subtitled flirtation', like two opposites who perceived an intense attraction because, obviously, they found each other 'appealing' even if they would have died before admit that to one another. So their continuous bickering and their witty banter were a perfect cover for them. But now that he was beginning to confess, at least to himself, that he was 'captivated' by 'the sailor girl' for real, everything seemed more complicated. Lois was Chloe's cousin and the little blonde was an extremely intuitive girl so he had to be more cautious in his behavior with the two of them together and certainly his little best friend couldn't be his confidant about his 'Lois matter'.

Anyway, Clark snapped out of his reflections and felt the need to express his protective side to warn Lois about the sly intentions Jack Vanilli had clearly showed towards her.

"Lois, you have to keep your distance from that guy! I have a bad feeling... I don't trust him. He's dangerous!" His concerned gaze was on her face.

"Hey Skippy." She eyed him up and down placing her hands on her hips as to value the trade in front of her. "Don't start with me all right? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And Jack is not 'dangerous'... Maybe he's a little over the top, but I need his expertise for this event and I have everything under control, okay? Besides, I've got my little guardian angel with me here." She glanced at Chloe circling her shoulders. "I have to close the local guys." And with one last annoyed look at him – which he reciprocated – she walked away.

"C'mon Clark," the little cousin underlined, "She has a point. Don't you think you're overreacting? Look, I know for sure Jack has a thing for her. It's one of the reasons he accepted the job, but I'm here for the time being, so don't worry, big brother." She smiled at him, patting his shoulder. When Chloe looked at Clark with more care, she noticed the way he was dressed and arching her brows she tackled him. "So...Judging from the way you look right now, I can guess you've planned a 'big night', huh?"

"What?" He seemed lost in a far land.

"I'm talking about your big night with your sweet girlfriend, Clark." When he returned her gaze in a vacant expression, she went on, "Lana, remember? I've just left her a message that I'm stuck here for the night so you two could have your 'romantic interlude' alone tonight..."

"Yeah well...I appreciate the effort," he sighed, looking away from her, "but my girlfriend is really busy with her astronomy project, so there's no room for me at the moment in her agenda..." It was a fact that Lana was utterly invested in her university studies but after their last meeting he didn't want to be alone with her so soon.

"Really? I have to put that in my calendar...Okay Clark." She felt the need to comfort him because he truly appeared abandoned. "I don't want to leave you locked up in your loft to whine all night about Lana..." Chloe didn't suspect that Clark's thoughts, recently, were occupied by another closer 'tough girl' and he absolutely didn't want to clarify the misunderstanding to her. "Stay with us tonight. It was supposed to be a girl's movie night but I think we can include an old lonely male friend..."

He felt puzzled, pondering the offer his best friend had just proposed. He looked up; searching for the reason he was still there at the Talon. A slender female figure who was standing near the front door. Lois was talking with some waiters. She was laughing with them and the opening of her dark skirt was completely visible from his angle. He let his eyes linger for a few seconds on her and then he turned to Chloe "I know I'm gonna regret this," he flashed his boyish smile to the little blonde, "but I'll stay".

"Good answer, Clark."

"I'll get something to eat while you girls finish everything up here..." he offered.

"Always a gentleman!" came Chloe's remark.

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**About 20 minutes later. Talon's apartment.**

Chloe was sitting on the floor in front of the TV set. She was rummaging through the Lois' DVDs collection, looking for some suitable titles for their girl's movie night while Lois was leaving a long trail of her revealing clothes along the apartment. She had wanted to change in a more confortable outfit before her 'generous' little cousin unexpectedly invited 'the farm boy extraordinaire' to share their plans. Actually, she felt a little uncomfortable and upset with her resourceful guardian angel for the new arrangement. _\- How to dress now? Who cares, by the way... He's only Smallville... Why do I feel so disoriented and excited at the same time? –Just calm down and relax Lois. – _She had to reassure herself because she usually was a very confident girl and with Clark more than anyone else in the past, but recently, the presence of a certain '007 boy' made her feel extremely 'Exposed' –literally speaking. The way they had looked at each other less than an hour ago when Clark had securely grabbed her, preventing a disastrous fall, was so embarrassing. Thankfully, Chloe wasn't there. _– You have to be careful, Lane. Miss little blonde is like a shark in the sea circling its pray in this kind of situation...She can sniff blood from miles of distance and you have to disguise your scent...- _And it was so frustrating for the 'tough girl' not being able to confide her emotions to her little cousin. In particular with the 'guy material,' in fact, the two girls had been always so open to one another - how many times she had made some condescending fun of her little missy about her feelings for the plain farm boy?

To add insult to the actual awkwardness, now that Lois had this kind of sick and disturbing crush on 'Richie Cunningham', she felt in some way repaid with the same coin.

To complicate the present situation, the movie night was supposed to be their girl's moment to plan some new tactics for the coming date with Alex Brand, the new guy. When Chloe had dragged Lois away from Jack and Clark earlier, it was to inform her about a double date arranged for the following evening with Jimmy, the guy Chloe was actually dating and Alex, the future Lois' Mr. Right, as Chloe had put it from the beginning. Lois had to find a way to fit everything in the same night, but mostly she needed to handle the Skipper's presence with her intuitive cousin - not a so easy task in the end.

"Why did you have to invite 'Brawny Lumberjack' here tonight?" She started to lower the zip of her left black boot. "Didn't we have enough to organize with the double date of tomorrow and everything?"

At the first sound of that new nickname, the blonde girl chuckled softly. You had to trust Lois to find always some new significant names for Clark.

"Because, Lo, he seemed so lonely and sad... For some reason he won't spend the night with Lana...I don't really get that. They had the dorm for themselves tonight because of my 'pajamas party' here with you so... I can't stand to see him so turned down by her, you know. At the beginning it was because he didn't have her and now it's because he has her. It never changes...There's always a sort of sadness in their relationship... "

"Listen Chlo," the older cousin said as she placed her left boot near the couch and continued with the other one, "will you ever learn? We are talking about 'The Neverending Story' here. Remember the book? I still have the cover stamped on my mind. It was awesome. The movie, on the other hand, was a little weak on the visual effects section... Tell me about how to create some decent special effects..." She paused for a second, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Anyway, there's some potential resemblance to the couple in question." She grinned at her own joke, looking at the window. "Well, 'little miss perfection' is not a easy subject to handle. And a picky one too I'd bet. – Maybe she's on her period."

"Lois!" The little blonde made her best chiding face stopping her search of a moment.

"What?" The taller girl acted like she was the innocent in a trial. "It could be the real reason... But the point is, cus, Smallville is a big boy. He has to learn how to manage his love life alone. He doesn't need your guiding presence every step of the way, you know..."

"I know..." Chloe sighed. "You're right. But it's better that he spends a relaxing time with two friends instead of thinking about his missing girlfriend for the entire night."

Lois had really enough about the endless Clark and Lana's 'melodrama' and she once had made a promise to evade, in any possible way, every involvement in that dangerous area. So she shifted the topic bringing her point under the examination, so to speak.

"And what about our night here watching some love/sex scenes...Talking about your new guy...How to dress for the new date tomorrow...Some dirty chat about 'male performances'... Oh and the little cherry on the top: make some fun of the way Jack behaved with me today." She suddenly changed her position lowering her tone, – _"Hey Babe, I have a really fast car parked outside,"– _Lois mimicked his voice and pose perfectly, winking at her little cousin and the two girls erupted in a contagious laugh.

Once Lois was able to catch her breath again, she went on, "But now with 'Mr.-I'm-Slow-and-Steady-and-I-Know-What's-Best-for-Everyone' how can we do that, huh? Not to mention his overprotective side in the girls dating boys department..."

And precisely on those last words the door of the apartment opened completely. Clark stepped boldly into the room holding three large red cartons on one arm and six packs of blue soda can on the other.

Everyone froze at the abrupt and sudden entry. Chloe had her hands through a pile of DVDs on the floor and Lois was standing in the middle of the room only in her tempting dark red bra and matching thong.

He stopped dead at her enticing sight. This time his eyes captured a perfect visual of her backside – Lois in a tiny, sexy, dark red thong. Once again she caught him unprepared and utterly surprised. His little brain instantly shot the hot picture and saved it safely in the vault of his big brain. _– Wow! I already knew she has the most spectacular breasts but she also has the perfect rounded butt...Not that I had any doubt about it though... She's an authentic beauty. _– He internally registered. Now this new image of her would have taunted him during the following days. He was as sure of that as his responding body was reacting too right there, swelling into uncomfortable proportions that characteristic male part of it. Thankfully, he was wearing his dark red shirt outside his belt buckle so it covered pretty much everything. Clark's willpower was facing a very difficult moment. He had never seen Lana in something like that. His girlfriend had a nice backside too, but what was captivating his attention right now was on a totally different level of hotness. He knew he had to raise his gaze from Lois' rear asset to her face instead, but some considerable time passed before he was able to act that way. Chloe, who had the best angle of the whole scene noticed the gap and smiled.

Lois' instinctive post shocked move was to lift her boots from the floor and use them as a shield – one for her front and the other for her back side.

"Smallville!" she promptly attacked, turning entirely toward him, "Did you forget to knock?"

"Hum...Sorry..." He then focused his eyes on Chloe trying to apologize. "It's that... I had both my hands occupied and it seemed the best solu..."

"Yeah, sure Clarkie," the sailor girl cut him off, "save your lame excuses for the next time, okay?" She quickly grabbed her other clothes form the floor and rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He stared for a suspended moment at the closed door. "What did I do now?" he let out without even suspect he had actually talked out loud. In his head, in fact, he was reasoning with himself.

"Hey, are you okay over there?" Chloe waved a hand up and down at him as her lips curled in a large smile. She slowly left the floor with three DVDs in her hands while Clark placed the flat red boxes on the central island.

"You know," she confessed, shaking her head, "after almost two years of these intermittent kinds of scenes between you two I thought I got used to them, but in reality, they stun me every time..."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." He looked away from her blushing a bit. His best friend was so wise, all the time. He felt suddenly scared about her perceptive skills and particularly in the present situation. Trying for some distraction, he worked on unpacking the drinks on the counter.

"Never mind Clark. It's not a matter of life and death here." She chuckled. "You're so smart in that kind of situations while you're, no offence here, so 'dense' in the girl's section...I can really see why men come from Mars while women come from Venus...And" she lowered her voice in a whisper leaning towards him "I think it's the same with the Kryptonian kind... Just sit there and relax. You don't need to get everything every single time, you know..."

He chose to remain silent. That conversation could lead to some dangerous ground so he followed her suggestion and made himself confortable on the far edge of the couch, taking a sip from the soda can he was holding.

"So," Chloe changed the topic to lighten the mood, "as our guest here tonight, you have the honor to choose the first movie from the narrowed-down selection I made..."

She displayed the three black plastic cases under his face. He glanced at the titles and then at her in return with a skeptical look playing on his face.

"'Pretty Woman', 'Paradise' and 'Interview with the Vampire', really? Is this all you have?" He turned to look at the three piles of DVDs stuffed under the TV set.

"It's a girl's movie night, what did you expect? And we like the classics..." She grinned at him. "C'mon Clark, maybe you'll learn some new moves you could practice with Lana..." She arched her brows twice in a subtitled suggestion and landed the black boxes on his lap.

"I don't really think so..." He gave her an annoyed glance in response.

"Chloeee...I need your help." Lois's voice called as the door of her bedroom slowly opened and she entered the living room in a purple form fitting satin short dress that hugged her sexy curves in all the right places. Her long honey hair was all fastened up on the back of her head leaving her bare shoulders and slender neck completely visible, while some rebellious curled locks fell down on the sides framing her gorgeous face. She was wearing a pair of high heels matching shoes that emphasized her shapely long legs. Clark swallowed hard at her view sensing his throat going entirely dry. She turned her back at her cousin "Could you please...zip?" she asked and Chloe helped her, sitting on the arm of the couch near Clark. He tried so hard not to focus his gaze on that naked spot but he couldn't help it. His eyes lingered there as long as it lasted.

Lois turned around one more time to face them. She placed her hands on her hips smiling and tilting her head on the side "So, what do you think of this for tomorrow night?"

"Well," the blonde girl eyed her up and down, smiling, "Why do you even ask cus, you know you look beautiful..."

Then Chloe turned to his male friend sitting near her who was trying to wear a blank, neutral expression. "Don't you agree Clark?" she taunted him hitting his arm with her elbow.

"What?" He looked briefly at Lois, feeling trapped "I suppose she looks...Fine," he eventually gasped.

Obviously, she didn't look just fine. For Clark, right there, she looked the most beautiful and sexy girl she had ever seen. He thought she really was just perfect, but how could he say something like that out loud without giving him away? It was extremely difficult for him to admit that he found the 'sailor girl' so appealing and not just because he had a girlfriend but because before meeting Lois Lane he couldn't even suspect to feel that kind of intense physical attraction. It was like his body responded before even his brain commanded, in such a natural way. But it definitely was a certain unexpected tempting lap dance in an infamous nightclub and his consequent erotic dream that finally opened his eyes. He had never felt something like that – not for Alicia in the past (and he thought Alicia was dangerously sexy) and not even for his delicate flower Lana, always so tragically romantic and idealized. And yes, Lois drove him crazy most of the time because of her bold character and manners but this thing just made him stand and react and simply brought out his male confident side.

"Fine?" The tough girl repeated Clark's comment turning to the little blonde. "Okay, where's the trick, Smallville? Chlo, please, check the dress. There must be something wrong with it...A stain maybe, or a rip..." She twisted to the side, looking for a flaw.

"There's nothing wrong with the dress, Lo." Chloe fired a reproachful glance at the farm boy. "It looks just perfect on you... You'll stun your date tomorrow night, for sure."

"Do you have a date?" Clark asked tentatively, fearing the answer he could get from her. He was wondering why Lois exited from her room all dressed up like that.

"Yeah," Lois replied with a dreamy smile.

"With a guy?" he insisted.

"No, with a dog!" she scoffed. "Yes, with a guy Smallville! A man and a hot one too if you ask for it... I know this may shock you, but generally the male gender finds me attractive!"

She arched her back, pushing forward her prominent chest to emphasize her statement while he crossed his arms on his broad chest smirking at her in a 'How-can-it-be-possible' kind of way.

"Guys, guys!" the little cousin interjected stepping between them, "Would you please just calm down a bit? And yes Clark. We have a double date tomorrow..." she finished, looking away from his inquisitive green eyes.

"Did you say 'we'?"

Chloe sensed that it was the right time to be clearer with her best friend. "Look, Clark, I've been dating a nice guy for a while now... His name is Jimmy Olsen, he's a young photographer at the DP," she paused, looking at his surprised expression. "It's that... You're always so focused on you and Lana – I'm not criticizing," she added quickly when she noted him squirm "so I didn't get the chance to catch up with you lately on this topic..." she paused hesitantly.

Lois stared at the little blonde for a moment. She sensed the need to step in and rescue her. "Listen, Farmer John, just because you live in the Fairy Land with your little 'perfect princess' this doesn't mean that Chloe and I can't have our fair share of real love life... And we don't need your blessing for that."

He felt confused and ashamed. He hadn't paid the right attention to his best friend recently and imagining her with a sort of boyfriend seemed odd because he had always thought of Chloe only as his best friend, always there for him but that wasn't fair. She deserved her own love life and maybe, the right guy who could reciprocate that tender feeling Clark had never really felt for her. As for Lois, it had only lately dawned on him that he felt an unpleasant sensation every time he saw her near a guy in a romantic way. It had been like that with AC during the past summer. It was like that with Jack earlier and thinking about her now with a new guy was even more upsetting. Truth was that he couldn't picture her with anyone, as a matter of fact.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He tried to justify "Is that... You're my closest friends." He directed his aqua-green eyes from Chloe to Lois. "Both of you, I mean it." He underlined when he saw Lois rolling her eyes. "I feel protective and I want the best for you... That's all." He looked away from them, staring at the TV. The reality was that he desired to know more about this new guy Lois was about to date. Earlier, when he saw as she had evaded Jack's invitation to go out with him he had felt a sort of relief but now a new guy was entering her life and he wasn't happy about that.

"Thanks Clark," the two girls talked in sync smiling as Lois continued, "we don't need any kind of protection, you know, but it's nice of you to offer...Now, why don't you make yourself useful and put on one of those DVDs?"

Clark sent Lois' way one of his usual resigned looks as he reluctantly lifted from the couch with one of the black cases in his hand and headed to the TV set where he inserted the disc into the DVD player. If he had to suffer through those movies for the main part of the evening, better to choose the less romantic of the three so 'Interview with the Vampire' seemed the best choice. The movie titles immediately started to run on the wide TV screen but when he turned to regain his position on the couch, Chloe stopped him. "Wait Clark, please. I need you to stand there for a minute." He threw her way a suspicious look, wondering what his best friend had in mind. Then she grabbed Lois by her arm "Ouch! Chloe, what are you doing?"

"Strategy Lo." Was the little blonde's cryptic hint. She placed Lois beside Clark and stepped back with the clear intention to examine them from a proper distance. Her eyes trailed the couple with a studied attention. They cringed at her meticulous inspection and both felt embarrassed at that new forced closeness. Clark stole some furtive glances at Lois as she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. Chloe's silence was becoming unbearable and Lois was about to argue something when the little blonde finally spoke again, "You know... Alex has about the same height of Clark, Lo. You have to be prepared..." and she winked at her older cousin. A sudden tingle ran along Lois's spine as she got the double meaning of Chloe's words. The little blonde could be so devilish sometimes.

"I suppose 'Alex' is Lois' date," threw in Clark, darting his glance from the shorter to the taller of the two girls. He was evidently irritated.

"Exactly," Chloe specified. "He's not as tall as you though." She chuckled, looking at him. "I think it's difficult to find a guy taller than you...Anyway, luckily Lois is tall enough and with the help of her heels we'll get what we need..."

"What are you talking about?" Lois and Clark blathered out at the same time. A sudden image of them facing each other in the attempt to kiss each other flashed vividly in both their minds. A rose color spread on their cheeks and Chloe took a mental note of that.

"Relax guys," she directed her grin at the couple. "I think we can use our 'model' here," Chloe indicated her best friend "Do you mind Clark?" She intended it like a rhetorical question without waiting for his reply. "To have some practice for tomorrow night, Lo."

"What?!" The tint on their faces got even brighter as they shouted at the little Missy, feeling caught in a mice trap.

"Whoa, Whoa...Sorry...I didn't mean it like it sounded!" Chloe immediately added to clear her words as it dawned on her how they had taken her suggestion. "I was talking about the heels... your shoes, Lo, have the right inches to practice some walking with them near Clark pretending to be Alex. You two have lived for too long under the same roof, by the way." Chloe couldn't restrain herself from that comment.

They started to walk awkwardly side by side, back and for the living room. His aqua-green eyes flew all over her. She was so sexy in that purple dress that wrapped her enticing curves so nicely. From his height he had a perfect panoramic view of her twins with her tempting cleavage in the middle. He felt already hardening again as he sent a silent prayer that his inappropriate state didn't catch anybody's attention.

"Hum...Now that I'm looking at you together here," the sharp blonde went on, "I can tell that, physically speaking, you two really have the perfect height for each other..."

"Chloe!" This time was Lois' turn to reproach the little blonde while Clark squirmed even more.

The younger girl looked down at Lois's shoes. "What?" she said. "The first impression is fundamental...And Alex could really be your Mr. Right, you know."

Clark's stomach tightened at the idea his best friend had just presented.

"So," he took the opportunity to intervene spying at the sailor girl, "Have you ever met this guy for real yet?"

"Smallville, this is none of your business, alright?" she snarled.

"Okay guys, enough is enough" Chloe returned to the couch, sitting on its arm, "What's going on between you two, here?"

"NOTHING!" they shouted out simultaneously. They looked away from her, turning to opposite directions.

"It's not 'nothing'!" Chloe insisted. "Something happened between you two because from the moment Clark entered that door, there has been a big fat elephant into the apartment with us..."

At first, Chloe didn't want to bring up the subject so directly with both of them but the awkward meter had reached a breaking limit so she felt the need to be clear. They remained silent, afraid that a single look at each other could let slip out something more about their hidden emotions.

"Okay," She scanned their faces to find some sort of clue to confirm her suspects "maybe something happened to you two between the Windgate experience of Saturday night and this evening..." They held a mental image about how her brain was processing those events.

"I'll go change!" inserted Lois, trying to shift the topic and headed straight to her room.

"Good idea!" supplied Clark.

"Fine." Chloe finally sighed. "I don't wanna be the one who looks into the weirdness of your 'competitive friendship'... You'll figure that out at some point... The important thing is that we can all go back and eventually enjoy this relaxing movie night... Don't you agree Clark?" She shot him a weak grin.

"Definitely," he replied dryly, trying to keep a blank expression.

Clark was sure that the bright blonde had spotted something stranger between him and Lois but she had to believe that everything could be chalked up to the witty banter he and 'the tough girl' had always entertained with each other.

He reached the counter and opened the first red box to take some slices of pizza. He went confidently to the cupboard over the sink to get some paper napkins. He knew Lois enough to sense where she might have put them. After all, she had euphemistically rearranged 'few things' at the farm, accordingly with her taste during her stay there and he couldn't forget that.

He politely offered one piece of pizza to his best friend and came back to the island to get some for himself when surprisingly Lois whirled around near him wearing a pair of tight light blue shorts and a filmy shirt of the same color. Apparently, that was her comfortable 'attire' for the night. That new outfit didn't help him. Why she had to dress always so tightly? In a way the highlighted her curves so provocatively. Now she was so close to him that the enticing scent of her shampoo captured his senses completely. He drew in a deep breath to enjoy the intense sensation. She was wondering what to take while he handed her a napkin. "Wait," he said and removing the upper box he opened the second one. "Here," he smiled. "For you."

She peeped inside the box and noted a little pizza without peperoni and mushrooms but with extra Parmesan flakes all over it.

She looked up at him returning his sympathetic smile "You remembered?"

"How can I ever forget that?" he lightened his previous gesture drifting to a safer annoying retort. "At the farm you always went on and on about your food intolerance to peperoni and mushrooms and how you like pizza with flakes of Parmesan instead..."

Her eyes focused for a moment on him trying to read between his words but he was already ahead joying Chloe on the couch.

When Lois sat near her little cousin, the movie was already in the middle and the first thing Lois said looking at the giant screen was, "Can we start all over again?"

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

**About more than two hours later and the second movie still on...**

After two good hours of continuous aesthetic comments about how gorgeous Brad Pitt was in 'Interview with the Vampire,' with detailed references on the length of his hair, on the intensity of his immortal gaze, the perfect beauty of his blue eyes and how Alex resembled the famous actor right in his Vampire interpretation, but with the enticing addition of a pair of black vintage glasses that emphasized the whole picture, the two girls had reached a state of calm satisfaction.

Clark was simply content to sit on the couch and look at them, throwing some intriguing smiles at their girlish way of watching a movie. But when Chloe got into specifics, referring to how handsome the new guy was, he couldn't properly hide his disappointment. His facial expressions spoke volumes about how upset he was at that aspect of Lois' date. This 'Alex' surely couldn't be so attractive. Chloe was known for exaggerating things. He was confident about that.

His baby blues spied the reactions the blonde's words had on Lois' face and sometimes he met and held those perfect hazel eyes for a brief second before suddenly change direction. The little cousin was sitting between them but luckily she didn't seem to notice those furtive glances or, if she did, Chloe pretended very well.

At the beginning of the second movie, that the two girls decided it had to be 'Paradise,' Lois didn't lose the opportunity to fire a witty line at the male presence of the little group "Now it's your turn to watch some good stuff, huh?" she giggled, flashing her sexy smile at him.

Clark returned an awkward half grin at her as a sudden old memory of the first and only time he had watched that movie came vividly on his mind. It was a scene that involved Pete and him in his loft. They were no more than thirteen at the time. His parents were both out of town that afternoon and his old friend thought it was the right time to initiate Clark at the pleasure of an erotic teens movie. Pete, in fact, had a series of older male brothers that had taught him well. Clark and Pete's curiosity for the female gender, in that period, occupied a great portion of their very young lives and watching that kind of scenes seemed a good way to stimulate the growing tempest of some increasing adolescent hormones. Clark shifted a little on the couch as he shook his head from those inconvenient thoughts.

After a while Lois, who was sitting comfortably near her cousin, started to sense the tiredness of the entire long day and the previous night without sleep. Despite the fact that she wanted to be strong and she had always been trained by the General to overcome her own physical weakness, she slowly began to lean on Chloe's shoulder and beating repeatedly her eyelids in the intent to keep her eyes open, she eventually fell deeply asleep.

Chloe, sensing the heaviness of Lois's head on her, peeped over her shoulder to check the state of her older cousin "I think she's gone," she whispered, winking at Clark. He chuckled softly nodding at the sleeping tough girl.

"Poor thing..." Chloe explained, always in a lower tone "She worked really hard today and she didn't sleep much the other night." She checked her watch and sighed. It signed 11:23 PM. "I think it's time for bed..."

Clark, interpreting Chloe's words like a way to put an end to the movie night, "Yeah well..."he said in hesitation "maybe I should go..."

"Wait, please," she muttered again. The sharp blonde slid softly under Lois' weight gesturing to Clark to get nearer and she placed carefully Lois's head on the farm boy's shoulder. His best friend looked at her in puzzlement "What?" it's all he could manage to murmur.

"Shush!" She scolded him, putting one of her index fingers on his lips "I'll go in the bedroom, I'll get changed and I'll set the bed for the night then I'll call you and you will carry her to bed. Stay here for now. It won't take too long." There was no room to raise a protest against her request because the little blonde rushed in the bedroom without even looking at him a second time. Certainly, even if the two cousins didn't have many physical signs in common, they surely had some peculiar character's affinities. That was Clark's sharp deduction in the actual situation.

So there he was. – Alone on the couch with Lois beside him. She suddenly shivered and curled against him, adjusting her position in a more intimate closeness to him. He instantly stiffened, but it was a good stiffening. He sensed the bare skin of her leg scrapping against the clad of his jeans. She fitted naturally near him, the soft curves of her full breasts pressed gently against his steely chest like she belonged there. The scent of her body lotion reached his senses again. She was asleep and some strands of her honey hair fell down to partially cover her pretty face. He tried to focus his attention on the screen in front of him but it didn't help the situation when those particular sensual scenes started to appear on that screen. Chloe didn't bother to switch off the TV before leaving them there. The movie was still going on and the TV remote was on the top of the kitchen island, completely out of his reach.

"**When I'm with you it's paradise...  
No place on earth could be so nice...**

That characteristic song accompanied those images as he started to listen to the soft sighs she made in her relaxed sleep. He looked down at her beautiful face and his hand tossed some rebellious locks in the back of her ear, but his aqua-green eyes, as usual with her, traveled also down to rest on her magnificent full globes, which were displayed so nicely in her blue V neckline shirt under his view.

**Through the crystal waterfall...  
I hear you call...**

Then, slowly Lois' arms looped around his neck, snuggling her body against him "Humm..." he heard her moan. "Why you have to always smell so good..."she whispered. Her husky sleepy voice hit him like a hummer.

"Lois?" he asked swallowing, for a second he thought she could hear his voice but she was talking in her sleep. Apparently, she was dreaming. He didn't know that, but she was reliving a specific moment of her erotic dream, the one she just had the night following that famous lap dance and the consequent 'flag bikini incident' with his '007' persona.

– _Is she having a dream? About who? And what kind of dream?_ – He was reasoning with himself. _– Well, after almost two hours about how handsome Brad Pitt and that Alex guy were, maybe it isn't a mystery who she's envisioning...But that comment about his smell ? Accordingly with what has spilled out from Lois' mouth before, she hasn't met this new guy for real yet...So... She can't possibly still thinking about AC... –_ He rolled his eyes at the thought, but then his mind recalled a moment in her apartment about the two of them facing each other with no personal space between them and a top US flag bikini waving on their heads. All that musing about her was driving him crazy. Then, she moved lightly again against him and all his thoughts stopped.

Clark was trying to remain as still as he could but the closeness of 'the sailor girl' started to have a heavy impact on him.

**Just take my hand it's paradise...  
You kiss me once  
I'll kiss you twice...**

The zealous fingers of her right hand moved smoothly on him to draw imaginary clouds along the back of his now tensed neck, while she let her left hand traveling lazily down on his dark red shirt. He felt utterly divided. On one side he wanted to stop her exploration on him because she wasn't conscious of her actions and she surely would have regretted them if she knew what she was really doing to him, but on the other side, he desperately needed to know how he would have reacted at her real self acting on him. It was that hidden but cherished desire that prevailed in the end on his otherwise firm will. To increase the break of his inner walls, that unexpected, unwanted, but exceptionally intense erotic dream, –'his' vivid sensual fantasy – with Lois the other night, was hitting on him too now.

**As I gaze into your eyes  
I realize... It's paradise..."**

The scenes of the movie playing on the TV screen founded with the ones his mind was disclosing from his sex dream.

Her curious warm hand drove underneath his dark red shirt, finding the opening easily and getting quickly more familiar with the sculptured frame of his chest. He unconsciously arched his back to meet better the touch of her hand. With the tips of her fingers she worked playfully on his already rigid male nipples, scratching and itching them until they stood like two cactuses in a desert land. At the first sensation of her touching him there, he bit his full lips to suffocate the groan of pleasure he would have emitted spontaneously in other circumstances.

The rate of his heartbeats skyrocketed at that point, resounding so loudly in his ears that he feared they would have waken her up. His breathing came in sudden waves as he sensed her hand going down on him, resting on his sensitive navel and drawing new light circles around it too. He closed his eyes filled with heat. What her hand was doing right now on him was on a never experienced blissful level of physical pleasure, but there was more. Her actions connected to a deeper part of him. A new territory inside of him that he didn't even know he had. It was like her hands were made for stroking him and caressing his skin. His girlfriend had never, ever touched him like that.

As an automatic consequence of Lois' behavior, his yet raging erection jerked forward against the fly of his black jeans, tending the fabric in such an evident way that he slipped a near decorative pillow over it in the hopeless attempt to hide his embarrassing state. He knew she was dreaming. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't in a vigilant state, plus there was no one else in the room, but still, his sexual pleasure dueled with the huge embarrassment that assaulted him in what he felt as a stolen moment and his mind taunted him once more recalling those explicit words he said to her in his dream.

_– __"Do you like how hard I am for you Lois?"–_

And right at that point, as if she was reading his thoughts, her hand took a further step, sliding calmly beneath his belt buckle – he didn't stop her, though. He wouldn't do that now – and deeply again, her hand moved flatly underneath the elastic band of his cotton boxers. She confidently grabbed him, circling his impressive length with her long fingers as she pressed gently the pad of her thumb against the seam of his weeping tip.

"Humm..." she moaned in her sleepy voice, biting down at her lower lip. "You're so hard..."

"Lois..." her name came out roughly from his half opened mouth as his large hand clenched the poor pillow near him in a tight fist.

"**When I'm with you it's paradise...  
No place on earth could be so nice... **

The magic of that intense private moment was predictably and finally interrupted by the noise of an opening door and the lowered voice of a noted little blonde barely captured Clark's foggy senses. Thankfully the view Chloe had from Lois' bedroom was of the back of the couch, which was facing the TV set, so the first sight she had was only the thick dark hair of the back of Clark's huge head.

"Clark," Chloe called him a second time "you can come now..." She didn't even suspect the irony of his actual dangerous situation.

He carefully guided Lois' industrious hand out of his jeans, feeling instantly a vast loss. He silently prayed that she didn't make some abrupt awkward move, or worst, some inappropriate comment exited unexpectedly out of that delicious mouth of hers. As he slowly lifted from the couch, he grabbed her gently in his arms while she drew in a brief breath and a satisfied smile curled her full lips. With the corner of his eye he quickly checked the state of his front shirt. He was still painfully hard, but he managed to face his present difficulty and regain his self-control taking a deep, low breath.

Chloe was waiting for him, standing near the open bedroom door. Clark entered the room and placed the 'sleeping beauty' on her large double bed. Chloe covered her cousin with her soft blue blanket as Lois turned her back at them hiding under the covers with a silent sob. The little blonde closed the door behind her and followed her best friend out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Clark," she said as to apologize "I didn't get how boring could be for you this girl's night..."

"Don't worry Chloe..." he replied blushing "it was... Unexpectedly illuminating..."

"Well," she said with a smile, guessing he was referring to her now revealed 'love interest' "maybe I should have been more open with you, but..."

"Hey, it's okay" he interrupted her "I get it...Listen, I have to go. It's getting really late, even for me... And you know how early a new day starts in a farm..."

"Right Clark, good night." She smiled at him, yawning.

"Good night, and don't forget to lock the door once I'm out of here."

xxxxxDon't cha=Cloisxxxxx

_**End Note:**_

_**Okay guys, this is the end of 'Part One' about the Pre-Date. Did you like it? I really hope so, because I enjoyed so much writing it.**_

_**So, now Clark is more confused and aroused than ever... He surely feels guilty about what happened on the couch with Lois.**_

_**But he doesn't know she was dreaming about him and them together...Or maybe he starts to have some doubts about that...Some questions...I don't know...What do you think about it?**_

_**I'll give you some hints on the 'second part' in the next chapter and on the future events:**_

_**When Clark exits from the Talon's apartment, in the middle of the night, he gets a real unexpected and upsetting encounter with an 'L' character...Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, the Author/Creator of the Superman Myth had a real obsession with the L names for his characters...I mean...Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Lex, Lara, Linda/Kara? It's a little confusing when you refer to the L word, right?...Anyway, you'll find that out.**_

_**We'll see Lois and Chloe going on a double date with Jimmy and Alex in Metropolis.**_

_**We've seen the way Jack acted with Lois, right? And Alex? Now we need to know something more about him too. Could he really be Lois' next Mr. Right? And Clark? What do you think he's going to do?**_

_**There's always a Karaoke Event to set and the auditions for the right girl that will perform 'Don't cha' in the end...Jack's hitting on Lois again...maybe...**_

_**Okay, enough for now.**_

_**Hey, I really need to hear your voices here. Let me know what do you think about the chapter, the progression of the story, your suggestions, your feedback...Your reviews are like oxygen for this plant to grow stronger people, so don't be shy. I love to read what you think!**_

_**So, stay tuned and thanks for reading!**_


	6. Author Note

_Author Note:_

_My dear readers,_

_I'm sorry I'm keeping you waiting with Part two 'The Date and the Post-Date', but I'm a slow writer and I don't have all the right time and concentration I usually need to write with my two little kids, homework and husband always around me during the day and I have a busy month too. _

_But I want to assure you. I'm working on chapter 6 of Don't cha right now. I've already written about 2500 words of it at the moment and I hope I can finish it as soon as possible._

_Thanks for your support to this story._

_And this is for Kim: thanks for your sweet words about my story in your review...You're adorable. Thanks. And I know how you need more of this story because it's the same for me. You have no idea how many times I've been playing the scenes of this new chapter in my head to get them in the right way...Thanks, stay tuned and I'll be back._

_Clarica _


End file.
